Open Your Heart
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Elijah/OC―2x08―"Elijah took her hand, and he's never let go. He'd give his life for her." Eliza was born without her sight and trusted on her other senses to survive until the day she bumped into a demon that tried to take her life. She was saved by Elijah, whose voice and hand has been her guide ever since. In return, her love and smile filled the void in his heart.
1. i found a girl, beautiful and sweet

**A/N I hope you all like this!**

* * *

 **Open Your Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh darlin', I dream about you often my pretty darlin'_  
 _I love the way you soften my life with your love_  
 _Your precious love_

 _I was living like half a man then I couldn't love but now I can_  
 _You pick me up when I'm feeling sad, more soul than I ever had_  
 _Gonna love you every single night, 'cause I think you're too outta sight_

 _Oh darlin', I dream you often my pretty darlin'_  
 _I love the way soften my life with your love_  
 _Your precious love_

 **.**

 **.**

" _I believe that when you love someone, and that person loves you in return you're uniquely vulnerable._

 _They have a power to hurt you like nothing else."_

— **Elijah Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abandoned Mansion**

" **I'm sick of running!"**

"Yeah?"Trevor let out a long sigh as he tried to calm down his best friend."Well, running keeps us from _dying_."

"Elijah's old school. If Eliza accepts both apologises, he'll accept our deal, and we're free."

The two vampires heard one of the floorboards squeak and Trevor, in a fit of fear, stormed off, leaving Rose with Elena. The female vampire stormed over to the human, who backed up in both fear and anger, glaring at Rose.

"You!" Rose hissed, looking like to wanted to do some harm to Elena."There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Elena didn't say anything at first, she just stared at the female as Rose began to walk off. As Rose went to turn into a hallway, Elena spoke.

"Who's Elijah?"

Rose stared at Elena before replying."He's your worst nightmare."

"Who's Eliza?"

Rose blinked, jaw clenching before she ground out."She's what controls the nightmare."

* * *

 **1492**

" _ **Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood."**_

 _Elijah and his men stalked through the forest, the Original stopping as the scent of blood hit his nose, and he listened out for the heartbeat of Katherine, but the heartbeats of his men overlapped and distracted him._

" _It's pointless to run; Klaus will find you wherever you are."_

" _This way."Trevor panted, pointing at a random direction."There is more blood over there."_

 _Elijah and his men followed Trevor's direction while Trevor flashed away in a different one. Behind a tree, Katherine got up from her place on the ground. Panting, she attempted to flee, but something grabbed her and pushed her against the tree, hand cupping over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream._

 _She calmed down when she realised that it was only Trevor._

" _Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore."_

 _She shook her head, chest rising and falling as she tried to get some air into her lungs."I can't run anymore."_

" _Never mind."He whispered, pointing."There's a cottage. You'll be safe there."_

 _Katherine moved to obey him but, all of a sudden, a female voice was heard._

" _Elijah?"_

 _Trevor's eyes widened._

 _Eliza._

 _What was she doing?_

" _Elijah, your brother, is growing impatient,"They heard Eliza sigh as she made her way through the woods, the sound of her stick hitting the trees could be heard as it helped her lead."He sent me to tell you to hurry."_

 _Katherine blinked up at Trevor."What do we do?"_

 _The male vampire held a finger over her lips to hush her._

 _Trevor grabbed Katherine and pulled her forward, right in front of Eliza, but, since she couldn't see, he moved quickly. He tried to flash away with Katherine, but the doppelganger tripped over Eliza's sick, tumbling down onto the ground._

 _Katherine cried out loudly, exposing her identity to the female vampire._

 _Eliza's head snapped up, and she smiled."Katerina? Is that you?"_

 _Eliza moved forward to grab the female, but Trevor stepped in front of her, hand on her shoulder._

" _It's all right, Miss Eliza, I've got her."_

 _Eliza, knowing the male vampire, smiled at his voice."It's all right, Trevor, I've got her."_

" _I insist, Miss Eliza, I'll deal with it."_

 _Eliza's smile fell, and she frowned, shaking her head."Trevor, don't make me-"_

 _Eliza was cut off when Trevor moved quickly, grabbing her from her hand and he drove it through her stomach, throwing her back onto the ground._

 _Katherine gasped, but she didn't get time to ask if she was dead as Trevor pulled the brunette to her feet._

" _Come on; we must leave!"_

* * *

 **"Tell me more."**

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?"Trevor smirked as he picked up a board to block out the sun."What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?"

Trevor shrugged, directly replying."The Originals."

"Yeah, she said that."Elena said in annoyance, glancing at Rose."What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world."Trevor answered, kicking old paint cans over, making Elena jump."Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose tutted, shaking her head.

Trevor nodded at his best friend with an apologetic expression. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back, and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

"He made the same two mistakes countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova-"

Elena cut in, sighing."Katherine."

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger."

Elena's brow furrowed as she remembered Rose saying that there had been two mistakes."What was the other mistake?"

Rose and Trevor shared a look that made their faces go pale. Trevor turned to his best friend while Rose met Elena's gaze."Trevor helped Katerina escape her fate but, to help her get a head start, he attempted to kill someone very dear to Elijah which ultimately marked us."

"Eliza?"

Rose nodded, picking up some more old books and setting them aside. It was as if they were trying to make the place presentable for the notorious Original.

"Who is she?"

"Elijah's girlfriend which means that if she forgives us for Trevor's mistakes, we'll be free."

Rose walked away, leaving a startled Elena in her wake.

* * *

 **1398**

" _ **Brother?"**_

 _Seventeen-year-old Eliza slowly walked through the woods, reaching out, hands brushing trees as she carefully passed them, holding onto another tree just in case she fell. So far, she was doing good. She could hear the snaps of the branches underneath her feet, so she knew to keep in mind of others._

 _They had done this on a daily basis, for as long as she knew. They had practised near their village where there weren't many things to trip over until she could walk in a straight line without help then they had moved to the woods just in case she was left alone without help and had to learn to step over things._

 _Eliza also stopped every dozen or so steps to test with her foot by extending out a long stick that she'd had for a long time. She had first gotten one when her father had surprised her on her fourth birthday with a shorter one so that she didn't have to stick out her foot to see if there were anything in front of her. As she grew up, the men in her family would get her a new stick._

 _It wasn't a big deal to others, but it was to her._

 _It made things easier for her; it gave her slight independence._

 _She had to use her other senses to lead her. Otherwise, she'd be lost in the darkness for all time. Eliza knew that her brother would always protect her, but she hated to rely on her family to lead her._

" _Brother?"_

 _Eliza suddenly heard the rustle of leaves somewhere near her, and she paused._

" _Edward?"She called, listening out for any more noise. Her hearing was much better than an average person's, something that was a real strength for her."Ed?"_

 _The rustling got louder as it came closer and the sound filled her ears, disturbing her focus._

 _She couldn't concentrate._

 _Eliza's grip tightened on the stick as she tried to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from._

" _Edw-"_

 _She cut herself off when she felt something warm hit the back of her neck._

 _She spun around quickly, pushing her brother back against a tree. Eliza let out a pleased sigh as she heard her brother chuckle despite the groan that came from him when his back hit the tree._

" _You got me, little sister!"She heard him say, making her smile as he praised her."You're getting better each day. Father is going to be proud."_

 _Eliza's smile widened as she let her brother go, blushing slightly. Her father told her many a time how proud of her he was, but she still wanted to be better, she wanted to make their life easier._

 _Eliza suddenly fell into a fit of giggles as fingers tickled her sides, her laughter echoing throughout the woods as her brother tickled her harder._

 _Her brother also laughed with her, her happiness rubbing off on him._

 _Then, all of a sudden, his laughter turned into a blood-curdling scream, and his hands tightened on her._

" _Brother?"She frowned, confused."What is it?"_

" _Sister..."_

" _Edward?"She narrowed her brows at the sound of worry in his voice as he whispered her name."What is it?"_

" _Stay behind me."_

" _W-What?"_

 _He gently pushed her backwards, hands shaking."Stay behind me!"_

 _Eliza's blood ran cold as she felt her brother walk backwards, her behind him as if he were defending her from something._

" _Ed, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"_

 _She reached out, trying to touch him read him, something she was good at._

 _She could feel wetness on his cheeks. He was crying._

 _Then, Eliza heard a growl. It was inhuman._

" _Take me...please, don't hurt her!"_

 _Then, he was gone._

 _No sound._

 _Nothing._

 _She was alone._

 _Eliza's lower lip wobbled as she walked forward, hand reaching out again."Ed?"_

 _She felt nothing until her hand was caught in a fierce grip._

" _Edward?"_

 _She cried out as her guiding stick was pulled from her hand, and the sound of it snapping made her whimper._

 _The savage snarl could be heard again, and Eliza's heart sped up._

" _Such a beautiful sound."A voice that was foreign to her said."Too bad I'll have to make it stop."_

 _Eliza let out a whimper as she was pushed up against a tree harshly, a terrified feeling in her stomach._

" _W-What did you do to my brother?"_

 _A harsh laugh could be heard."Oh, dearie, he's long gone."_

 _A tear slipped down her cheek as fingers brushed along her neck, stopping just above her pulse. She opened her mouth to call for help, but a hand cupped over her mouth and tipped her head to the side. A muffled scream left her mouth as something sharp ran along her throat._

 _She was helpless._

 _Surrounded in darkness with no way out._

 _Eliza, even though she couldn't see what was happening to her, didn't want the beast to see her cry, so she screwed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears._

 _And waited for the pain._

 _But it never came._

 _She gasped as she felt the weight of the monster's body being wrenched from her and a cry of pain hit her ears. Eliza released the breath she didn't know she had been holding, the sound of painful moans hitting her ears._

" _P-Please, Mr Mikaelson...I w-was just hungry."_

 _Eliza jumped, startled, as the sound of punches were thrown."It does not matter. We feed, but we do not kill. We also do not frighten!"_

 _Eliza swallowed the lump in her throat, helpless to guide herself without her stick, and stayed still._

" _Are you all right?"_

 _Eliza, the voice polite and soothing, quickly nodded."Y-Yes...but my brother. Is he-?"_

 _She cut herself off, unable to say the word._

" _I am sorry, but I couldn't save him."The polite voice said._

 _It was written in between the words that her brother was gone._

 _The young girl started to back away, tears beginning to run down her cheeks and she cried out as she fell over, landing on her bottom._

 _She raised her head at the sound of feet rushing toward her._

" _Let me help you. My name is Elijah. I won't hurt you, I promise."_

 _She shook her head, a lump in her throat as she tried to compose herself._

" _Please, let me help you."_

 _Eliza's lower lip wobbled as she shakily reached out and allowed the man to help her to her feet._

* * *

" **Come on, Maxie, come to mommy!"**

Eliza tapped her hand on her thighs as her cane, which she merely used to guide herself if Elijah's hand wasn't available, let her toward the BMW. While she always had it in her hand, she rarely used her cane, which had been specially made for her to use it as both her guide and a weapon if needed. Elijah's voice and hand was what she preferred; it made her feel safer as well as her trusted companion she had lovingly called Maxie.

Eliza, once the point of her cane hit the car, stopped walking but didn't hear her companion.

"Maxie?"

She smiled as she felt four legs rush toward her, the Beagle dog that Elijah had gotten her a few years before, barking happily as it obeyed its master.

Eliza turned around when she felt a hand flatten on her stomach, and she knew it was Elijah.

She allowed him to help her into the front seat of the BMW and heard him release a long breath."Must you bring your pet, Liz?"

She frowned, placing her cane next to her."But I'll miss him if he doesn't come."

"I know, but this might not go as planned and he runs off?"Eliza's frowned deepened as she thought of her dog getting hurt and nodded."You wouldn't like that, would you?"

She shook her head softly, knowing he was right.

"All right, he can stay, but promise they'll take good care of him?"

Elijah leant forward as she fastened her seatbelt, kissing her forehead softly, promising her.

She felt his lips smile against her skin when she hummed happily before she felt his fingers brush her hair from her eyes.

"I'd never let anything bad happen to something you care about."

Eliza smiled, leaning forward and kissing Elijah's cheek.

"I know."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to read more, please leave a review because adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. give me a word, give me a sign

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; it** **made my day.**

* * *

 **A** **bandoned House**

" **He's here!"**

Elena, who was sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to her chest, raised her head in alarm at Trevor's words. The panicked male vampire rushed down the stairs as he ventured further into the room as Rose straightened, ready to face the Original and his other half.

Trevor ran a hand down his face, eyes wide with fear."This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this."Rose shook her head, trailing over to her best friend."You have to _trust_ me."

"No! He wants me _dead_ , Rose!"Trevor yelled, it evident in his eyes and voice that he was terrified.

"He wants her more."Rose said, hands on Trevor's forearms, adding."If Eliza gives us her forgiveness, Elijah will give us our freedom."

"You know as well as I do that Eliza does not have a forgiving bone in her body."Trevor shook his head, his fear of the ancient vampires getting the best of him."You give her to him; he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Trevor moved to make a run for it, but Rose grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back.

"Hey!"She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him."What are we?"

"We're family."Trevor quietly said, smiling small at the other vampire." _Forever_."

The two vampires became startled when a knock echoed throughout the abandoned house. Trevor swallowed nervously and Rose, while attempting to control her emotions, let her brave mask slip momentarily, gaining Elena's attention.

"You're scared," Elena whispered, earning a glare from Rose.

Rose gestured to Elena, saying to Trevor."Stay here with her and don't make a sound."

Trevor nodded, turning to keep an eye on Elena while Rose rushed off, running up the stairs into the hallway that led to another staircase. Putting on her best brave face, Rose exhaled a long breath as she made her way down the steps, ready to be polite and open the door for the vampires on the other side.

But, just as she reached the bottom step, the door, as if by magic, opened by itself.

Rose almost choked on air as her gaze landed on the Original and his beloved Eliza. As always, just like Rose remembered, Elijah had Eliza's hand in his own. His hand was rarely from hers; it was something one could always expect if they encountered the two.

"Rose."Eliza suddenly said, shocking the younger female vampire."I have missed you."

For some reason, Eliza could _sense_ who was around her. This grew stronger as the centuries passed, it seemed that without her sight, the rest of her senses amplified, like it did when she turned.

"Hello, Eliza."Rose greeted respectfully as she stepped down the last step, gaze flickering to the Original."Elijah."

"Rose-Marie."Elijah said, leading Eliza into the house, offering the female vampire a polite smile."Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here."Rose quickly caught herself, gesturing to a room, adding."You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand."Elijah said so politely that it frightened Rose as he shut the door behind him, guiding Eliza into the room Rose had gestured to."So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom."Rose said as she followed the two vampires into the room."I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little...pet."Elijah calmly stated, the last word he said coming out in slight bitterness."What is his name these days, Liz?"

"It's been so many over the years."Eliza answered with a hum before finally saying."Trevor."

"Ah, yes, Trevor."Elijah nodded as he sat Eliza down on a chair."I shall give you both pardon if I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova? She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

Elijah hummed in interest."Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?"Elijah calmly asked.

Rose frowned, confused."You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh, when you called and invited us into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina."Elijah stated, hand on the back of the chair Eliza was sitting on."Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better."Rose replied, stepping closer, making Eliza's head snap up, causing Rose's heart to race."I have her doppelgänger."

Elijah's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up.

"That's impossible; her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again."

Elijah smiled, his eyes boring into Rose's, it clear that he didn't like to be ordered around.

He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts but, as if sensing this, Eliza's hand raised, and she placed her hand on his hand.

As if silently conversing with Eliza, the Original nodded, saying."You have my word that I will pardon you."

Rose released a breath of relief, and she backed away.

"Follow me."

Rose waited, watching as Elijah held out his hand, and, without him speaking, Eliza's hand reached out and grabbed his.

She got to her feet, grabbing her pure gold cane/weapon, and was guided by Elijah who followed Rose. Rose led them down the stairs, Elijah's gaze landing on Elena, completely ignoring the terrified Trevor, who almost lost his breath as his gaze followed the two.

All eyes watched as the Original leant down, whispering so quietly to Eliza that the other two vampires couldn't hear.

They watched as Elijah, almost reluctantly, let go of Eliza.

Elena stood still, almost frozen, as Eliza slowly walked forward, her gold cane the only sound as she found her way to Elena.

She suddenly stopped, inches from the doppelgänger and Elena's breath caught in her throat as the female vampire leant closer. The human panted heavily with fear as Eliza's nose brushed her neck, breathing through her nose as she smelled the brunette.

They watched as Eliza straightened, hand reaching out.

Elijah flashed over to Eliza, hand on hers again.

Elijah looked at her, and Eliza nodded.

" _Human_."

Elijah merely nodded without looking at Elena, trusting Eliza completely.

Elijah turned to a frightened Elena, mumbling."It should be _impossible_."

Eliza smiled, nodding in agreement as Elijah turned back to Elena, smirking.

"Hello there."

* * *

 **England—1492**

" _ **Do it again, do it again!"**_

" _Oh, I don't know."_

 _Eliza pouted, pleading."Please?"_

 _Elijah smiled, a teasing tone evident in his voice as he gave in._

" _Well, since you asked so nicely."_

 _Elijah chuckled as Eliza gasped in merriment as he dipped her once more per her request before spinning her away from him then pulling her back, making her press against his chest. Her smile widened as he guided her around the room and she easily followed him without a care in the world. She knew that Elijah would never let her trip over or bump into anyone else, he was her eyes, and he'd always guide her rightly._

 _He'd never steered her wrong._

 _The two vampires continued to dance to the music, Elijah smile growing with each giggle that fell from Eliza's lips. Their pair danced for a while, Elijah appeasing each of Eliza's pleas the more she learned of his dance moves._

" _Elijah?"_

 _The Original's smile instantly faded and his impassive expression replaced it. He had a role to play, a role that earned him respect throughout centuries. A dignified role. The vampire reluctantly turned from Elijah but kept his hand on hers, pulling the young woman into his side._

" _Yes?"_

 _Elijah turned around to see Trevor standing behind him with a young woman. Elijah's eyes widened slightly as his eyes flickered over the face he'd once seen before. He cocked his head, letting himself study the familiar features before he nodded to himself. She was what they'd been searching for centuries. She was what they needed, what **he** needed. Optimism built up in his chest as he straightened, hand tightening around Eliza's._

 _Trevor motioned to each vampire as he introduced them._

" _Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah..."Elijah held out his hand, and she took it as she curtsied then smiled at the female vampire as Trevor stared." and the lady Eliza."_

" _Pleasure, my lady."_

 _Eliza beamed as she nodded."The pleasure's mine, Katerina."_

" _From where have you come, Katerina?"_

" _I'm new to town, my lord."_

 _Eliza tiled her head to the side, speaking with a smile."Katerina is from Bulgaria."_

 _Katherine looked at Eliza, both impressed and shocked."How did you know?"_

 _Elijah chuckled, wrapping around Eliza's waist proudly."Liz has many talents; she has excellent...understanding of people."_

 _Eliza giggled as Elijah's lips brushed her temple as she stated."Zdravei, Katerina."_

 _Katherine laughed in delight, nodding."Yes!"_

 _A laugh came from next to her, a hand on Eliza's shoulder."Excellent, love."_

 _Eliza looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she smiled without looking to her other side. She would know that laugh anywhere. Elijah smiled also as Trevor stiffened almost in alarm, something he always did around Elijah's younger brother._

" _Brother!"_

 _Elijah tilted his head as he looked at Katherine, who noticed his expression._

 _"Something wrong, my lord?"_

 _"Forgive me."Elijah stated, a polite smile on his face."You remind me of someone."_

 _Klaus smirked as Katherine nodded and he grabbed her wrist."I said that earlier, didn't I, Katerina?"_

 _"Do you mind, brother?"Klaus asked, a cheeky smirk on his face as he quirked an eyebrow."I would like to have a moment alone with her."_

 _Elijah smiled, eyes on his brother, dark orbs filled with fondness."No, not at all."_

 _He felt nothing as he looked at Katherine, all he could see was another human._

 _Eliza smiled as Elijah led her away from the crowd back to where they were dancing."Happy Birthday, Nik."_

 _Klaus smiled once more at the couple before h he walked off with Katerina. Elijah instantly turned back to Eliza, one arm winding around her waist and the other claiming her hand._

 _"Do you want her?"_

 _There was no jealousy in her voice, no venom towards Katherine; there was just a woman asking if he would be happy with someone else._

 _Elijah answered with total honesty and shook his head."No, I don't."_

 _Eliza smiled, nodding, head on his shoulder._

 _She knew he wouldn't lie to her._

 _She trusted him._

 _"When I look at anyone else, all I see is you."Elijah honestly stated, hand finding Eliza's again, the other on her hip."I thought I loved before you, Liz, but it was only when you first kissed me did I find out just what it meant."_

 _Elijah leant down, forehead falling against Eliza's._

 _She reached up and cupped his face, whispering."Is that so?"_

 _Elijah nodded, a smile on his face as they swayed._

* * *

 **A** **bandoned House**

" **We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."**

Elena looked at Rose, pleading desperately." _Please_ , don't let him take me."

Elijah ignored Elena as he spoke."One last piece of business and we're done."

Elijah turned to Eliza who was standing quietly next to Elena, free hand brushing down her long hair before her hand cupped the face of the human girl.

"It's like a picture. They feel the same."Eliza mumbled, fingertip tracing Elena's nose.

Elijah looked at Elena, daring her to protest as Eliza's fingers danced along the human's face.

A moment later, Eliza got bored, and the Original gently took her hand, leading her over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you."Trevor proclaimed vigorously, hands meeting in front of him, mirroring a prayer position."I'm truly, _very_ sorry."

"Oh no, your apology to me is not necessary."Elijah stated, waving it off as he added."Katerina's manipulative ways are well known."

Trevor nodded, agreeing with the Original."'Yes, yes they are."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that, I honour."Elijah nodded toward Rose, respect for her in his voice before he turned back to Trevor."I can forgive you for following your heart but do you believe that I can forgive you for the attempted murder of Eliza?"

Trevor swallowed the nervousness as his gaze turned to Elijah's much cherished Eliza.

The female vampire, who was rarely seen without her dark shades, took off the sunglasses.

Even though she couldn't see him, he squirmed underneath her gaze.

Her eyes were bright and blue, they were beautiful and, while she couldn't see, they looked right through the person who looked into them. Elijah loved her eyes, and since she loved him, they would sparkle. But to those she hated, her eyes filled with coldness.

"You tried to kill she who showed you nothing but kindness."Elijah stated, leading Eliza to Trevor, his voice raising slightly as he asked."Where was _your_ loyalty to-"

Elijah stopped himself as soon as Eliza's free hand flattened on his chest."It's all right."

"You may speak, Trevor."The female vampire said, accepting her fallen cane from Elijah.

Trevor released a long breath as he prepared for the moment he had been waiting for."You trusted me, Eliza, and I betrayed that trust when I hurt you for my selfish needs."

Trevor looked over at Rose, who nodded in encouragement and honestly added. "I beg your forgiveness."

Elijah turned to Eliza while Rose watched. Rose knew that if Eliza accepted the apology, then Trevor also had his freedom.

Trevor's life _depended_ on Eliza's word.

"I forgive you."Eliza smiled, fingers curling around her cane that was also used as her weapon.

She raised her cane; it's pointed end brushing away the hair from his eyes."You will not die by Elijah's hand."

Both Rose and Trevor released breaths of relief.

The male vampire looked down, smiling as the sharp end of the cane trailed down his shoulder.

Trevor smiled wide."Thank you!"

Trevor looked over at Rose who was almost crying in relief.

But the sound of a hand punching through a ribcage made the smiles fall. Blood spurted from Trevor's mouth as he shook on his feet, eyes glassing over in pain as he looked down to see a hand sticking out of his chest.

Trevor fell to the ground, his heart falling next to him. Elena jumped back in shock, lips parting at the sight of the blood. Rose screamed in horror as she looked down at her best friend, tears of sorrow and shock running down her face as she tried to compose herself

Eliza set her cane back down beside her, attempting to rid of the blood from her hand.

While she seemed calm, it was evident by her shaking hand just how much Trevor's betrayal had _hurt_ her.

"I said _nothing_ of my own."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	3. go to the ends of the earth for you

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **The mess you get yourself into. You should've allowed me to do it for you, Liz."**

Elijah walked over to Eliza, tutting as he pulled out his handkerchief from the breast pocket. He took Eliza's shaking hand, and it stopped trembling as Elijah gently began to dab at the blood.

"It's the 21st century, my love; women can do a man's work, and that includes killing without relying on a _man_."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head with a small smile."I'm all for feminism, but you know how much you hate getting messy."

Rose stumbled down the stairs as she glared at the female who had killed her best friend.

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as she glowered at Eliza."You!"

Elijah, busy with wiping the blood from Eliza's hand, spoke with a hint of warning in his voice."Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

Rose moved backwards, knowing he would act on the silent threat, wiping her tears away.

Elijah casually wiped the blood from Eliza's hand, taking it in his own once it was clean."There we go."

"A perfect gentleman," Eliza whispered

Elena, trying to keep them preoccupied long enough for her saviours to get there in time, used their obvious affection for one another to her advantage.

The young woman crossed her arms over her chest."How long have you been together?"

Elijah answered without hesitation."Just over six hundred years."

Elena's lips parted in surprise at how long they'd been together and still look so in love.

"We've been besotted with each other from the moment we met,"Eliza said, fingers reaching up and running along the jawline of the face she'd touched thousands of times fondly before.

Elena looked at Elijah, it clear on his face that he more than agreed with Eliza's words.

"He saved me."

As if forgetting that Elena was standing close, Elijah murmured."And you've been saving me ever since."

He smiled down at Eliza, who, as if feeling the smile, also grinned as Elijah's fingers locked with hers. He stared at Eliza for a long moment before clearing his throat, his head snapping towards Elena.

"Come."

"No!"Elena backed away quickly, inhaling a long breath."What about the moonstone?"

Elijah sighed but looked interested as he asked."What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is."Elena said, and when Elijah gave her a look as if to ask her to tell him more, she added."I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."Elena shook her head.

Elijah released a laugh, looking back at Elena."Are _you_ negotiating with _me?_ "

He glanced at Rose, who, still silently crying, said."It's the first I've heard of it."

He stepped closer to the doppelgänger, attempting to compel her but when he realised that she was wearing vervain, he tore off the necklace. She gasped as he grabbed her by the forearms, demanding to know where the moonstone was. She told him it was underneath the church ruins with Katherine and, just as Elijah was ready to move with the human, he heard Eliza gasp.

Concerned, Elijah let Elena go, and turned to Eliza."What is it?"

Eliza put on her black sunglasses before she responded."Someone is here."

This was confirmed when they heard glass breaking upstairs.

"Who else is in this house?"Elijah demanded, looking at Rose as he took Eliza's hand, other hand grabbing Elena forcefully by the arm."Rose, I will not ask again."

Rose glared harshly at Elijah but spoke calmly."I don't know."

Elijah threw Elena into Rose's arms and led Eliza up to the second floor of the house. Rose, knowing she wouldn't be able to enjoy her freedom if Elijah didn't get Elena, dragged the doppelgänger as she followed the Original.

Elijah, once again, heard noises that weren't made by those he knew of in the house.

He glared warningly at the female vampire."Rose."

"I don't know who it is."

Eliza cried out in anger as she was knocked backwards. Elijah caught her, holding her to him protectively as gushes wind hit him, and he turned to see what it was.

Just as he turned around to look, he heard the sound of feet from the top of the stairs.

"Up here."

Eliza shook her head, hand on Elijah's shoulder, another hand in his."Elijah, I don't like it!"

Elijah rubbed her hand gently."Stay with Rose."He place her hand in Rose's, fingers grasping Rose's chin, forcing the vampire to look up at him."If one hair is out of place on her head, you can forget your freedom."

Elijah didn't wait for Rose's nod as he flashed up the staircase, looking around for those who had entered the house without his knowledge. He growled in anger as he felt something enter his hand, making him turn to see who had shot at him.

Elijah sneered as he pulled the stake from his hand, throwing it aside.

He turned to move down the stairs, his eyes widening as he noticed that the three women were gone.

Eliza was gone.

Seeing red, Elijah's feet hit the steps hard as he stormed down the staircase, seething. He marched towards a wooden coat rack and snapped it in half, moving to the middle of the foyer.

"Excuse me."Elijah bellowed as he paced back and forth at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes dark."To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that _you_ can beat _me_."

"You can't."He marched towards a wooden coat rack and snapped it in half, moving to the middle of the foyer."Do you hear that?"

"I repeat; you _cannot_ beat me."Elijah yelled, twirling the makeshift stake around his fingers."So I want my girl and the human. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs, hands behind her back.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Elijah flashed up the staircase, still angry."What game are you playing with me?"

Elena went to throw a vervain bomb at him, but he caught it and threw it aside, grabbing her by the arm, dragging her down the staircase. The bomb exploded, but Elijah quickly dodged it as he hauled Elena by her arm, making her cry out in pain.

"Let me go!"

"Your friends have Eliza and, if I don't get her back in the perfect way she was, I'm going to kill them and I'm going to kill everyone you love while you watch, do we understand each other?"

The sound of fighting could be heard, and Elijah turned around to see Eliza at the top of the stairs.

He smiled as he saw that she had a dark haired vampire by the arm, had a clear stab wound in his shoulder. Eliza was considered to be an easy target due to her loss of sight, but she was a very formidable fighter that could handle herself.

"Elijah?"

She went to move forward, unaware of the stairs but he called out her name."Eliza, don't move!"

She nodded, placing her foot back down.

"He hurt me,"Eliza stated, cane in hand that had blood on the end."So I hurt him."

Damon groaned in pain, trying to look up."Your girl is crazy!"

Elijah, still smiling, made his way toward the staircase, Elena in hand.

But, suddenly, another vampire appeared, grabbing Damon and kicking Eliza down the stairs.

Eliza cried out in shock as she hit the stairs, tumbling down them."Eli?!"

"Liz!"

Elijah flashed forward to catch her but was stopped by the two male vampires who drove a thick piece of wood through his heart, pinning him to the wall behind him. Elijah panted for air as his skin began to grow grey.

His gaze stayed on Eliza who was shouting his name, unable to move without guidance.

Elijah swallowed thickly, whispering for her."L-Lizzie?"

She attempted to move toward the sound of his breathing.

His breathing soon stopped as his eyes shut and he slumped forward, still attached to the wall with the stake.

Rose suddenly flashed in, eyes flickering between the Original and Eliza before she ran out, leaving the elder vampire on her own.

Damon moved to grab Eliza off of the ground, but Elena's voice stopped him.

"Just leave her."

Elena glared down at Eliza who was on her feet, searching for Elijah.

"E-Eli?"

Elena made her way down the stairs, watching gladly as Eliza, whose cane was still on the staircase and without Elijah's guidance, moved around in a small circle, trying to find her lover.

"She doesn't deserve the relief of death. Let her live so that she can know what heartbreak feels like."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 **Stefan needed a drink.**

It had been a long day.

Stefan entered the front room of the boarding house, making his way over to the bar.

Just as he was about to pour himself a drink, he heard the sound of feet behind him.

The Salvatore brother's head snapped up when a rush of wind hit him, and he turned to see a blurred outline of a figure dashing away. He knew that it wasn't his brother and, knowing that if it wasn't Damon, it had to be someone with the intent to harm him.

"Who's there?"

He opened a long box, pulling out a sharp stake and moved to the centre of the room, ears listening out for a heartbeat that didn't belong in his home. He walked around in a small circle, looking out for an intruder, ready to defend herself if need be.

"Hello?"

Rose walked out from the shadows, and Stefan raised the stake, about to attack but she held up her hands, shaking her head.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

Stefan lowered the stake but still kept it in his hand just in case."Why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend."Rose stated, it obvious that she was still in shock over his death."For 500 years I have lived with one person, and he's gone, and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine."Rose stated confidently, arms over her chest."Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."

"What do you mean it's not over?"

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for Eliza, she's _**his**_ family."Rose stated, stepping down the stairs that led into the room."But they'll also come for the doppelgänger and their intentions for her are not as caring for her as they are for Eliza. They'll come for her because they have to. They're doing it for _**him**_."

Stefan frowned in confusion as he spoke."For who?"

"For Klaus."

* * *

" _ **My beautiful Elijah."**_

 _Elijah pulled away from the kiss, hands tightening on Eliza's hips as she straightened, hand running through her long hair, brushing it aside to the side of her head._

" _Why do you say that?"_

 _The female vampire tilted her head, also frowning."What do you mean?"_

" _You've called me beautiful for centuries, and yet you cannot see it."Elijah said, fingers running down Eliza's arms."Why do you call something beautiful if you haven't seen it, especially me?"_

 _Eliza merely leant down, nose brushing Elijah's, and she pressed her lips against his. She didn't have to be guided; she'd kissed him many times before._

" _I don't have to see you to know that you're beautiful, Elijah,"_

 _Eliza giggled against his lips, hand coming up and running down the side of his face."You're beautiful because you love me, and I love you. You're beautiful because to take care of me. You spent every day for two weeks guiding me up and down the stairs, around the house and every room to make sure that I could get around. You spend every day helping me with my make up because you know I don't trust anyone."_

 _Elijah always put her and his family first, even above himself._

 _He always took care of her._

" _There's an entire list of why you're beautiful to me, Elijah."_

 _Eliza leant down, burying her face in his neck, smiling as his arms tightened around her._

 _Elijah swallowed thickly, eyes shutting as he kept his lover tight against him before flipped them around._

 _She gasped as he pressed against her, lips brushing her cheek._

 _He hiked her legs up to his body, lips hovering over hers._

" _I love you, Eli."_

 _Beaming down at the female vampire, he repeated three words against her lips before he claimed her mouth with his own._

* * *

 **A pair of brown eyes snapped open as the memory ended in his mind.**

Elijah, whose desiccated skin was now clear, raised his head as he inhaled air back into his lungs. The Original straightened, moving his legs as he noticed that he was dangling in the air. It was only when he looked down when he saw that a thick, large piece of wood was sticking out of his chest.

Elijah didn't seem bothered by wood as he looked around, a concerned look on his face.

"Liz?"

Elijah looked around, easily pulling the thick piece of wood out of his chest, landing on his feet gracefully.

He looked down at the blood as well as the hole in his dress shirt.

That'd teach him to dress neatly for a meeting.

He continued to look out for the female vampire, picking up her cane that was on the stairs.

If she were without himself or the cane, while she could manage, she wouldn't be able to get far without him. Elijah twirled the cane around his fingers as he listened out for his other half.

"If they have taken her..."

If they'd taken Eliza, they all would be dead before Elijah could punish them with his own hands.

Eliza didn't take well to being parted from Elijah and vice versa.

Elijah grew more worried when he didn't hear any movement in the abandoned house.

"Lizzie?"

The Original perked up when he heard the sound of a car door shutting and, as quick as he heard it, he flashed outside.

Then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Eliza sitting in the car.

Elijah rushed over to the vehicle, opening the door.

She didn't become startled, she just turned and reached out, hand cupping Elijah's face.

He released another breath of relief, placing her cane next to her as he checked her over to make sure that his lover was all right.

"Finally."She sighed, hands framing the Original's face."You... _slept_ for too long, I was worried."

Elijah moved closer, nuzzling into her hand, his own on her thigh.

"I'm here."Elijah whispered, squeezing her thigh as if to prove it."You..."

Eliza, hearing his quiet question, spoke.

"You told me to make my way to the car if something happened. I waited until they left and, though I tripped..."She pointed down at the rips on her clothes."I made it. I did what you said. _You're_ the one that forgot, not me."

Elijah smiled proudly, nodding. He'd told her the entire way to the abandoned house that if something were to happen, she had to return to the car so that he would find her.

He'd _always_ find her.

Elijah's body lost tension as Eliza's fingers stroked his cheek. He leant closer, lips capturing hers and, just like every other time they'd kissed in the six hundred years they'd been together, Elijah's heart raced against his ribcage.

Every kiss they shared was just like the first time, and he fell in love with her all over again.

Eliza hummed happily against his mouth, turning around so that she could get closer to him, and arched up into the Original as his arms wound around her body.

The two broke apart a moment later, Elijah's eyes lingering closed for a long moment as tingles ran throughout his body when Eliza's lips grazed his cheek.

Her hands stayed on his cheek for a few seconds before they settled on his shoulder, her temple resting against Elijah's as he held onto her tightly.

"Eli?"

He looked down at her, hand rubbing her arm, expression telling her that he was listening.

"Can we go home and give Maxie some hugs before we hunt down those imbeciles who tried to kill us?"

Elijah let out a chuckle, a broad smile on his face as he nodded.

"As you wish, Lizzie."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	4. take my hand, take my whole life, too

**A/N Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."**

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals."Damon answered, sitting down on an armchair."He's a _legend_."

"From the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?"

"No." Rose sighed, slightly irritated that it wasn't getting through to Elena."Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the _oldest_."

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

While Rose answered with the truth, Damon and Stefan, wanting to protect Elena, shook their heads.

"Yes."

"No."

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..."

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it, so I don't kill you."Damon cut in.

Rose rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?"Stefan said, standing up and making his way over to Elena, taking a seat next to her." So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Eliza does since you're telling me that you kept her alive."Rose cut in, ignoring the glares."What? You kept alive the girlfriend of Elijah."

Damon glared at Rose when Elena inhaled sharply.

"That's not helping."

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all, we know he could just be some stupid bed time story."

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. Now that you've killed Elijah, Klaus' former right-hand man, then he's going to come for Eliza."

Elena frowned, confused."What does Eliza have to do with Klaus?"

"It's a long story."

Damon leered at Rose."Then give her the short version."

"Elijah and Klaus used to be close, they lived together for centuries; he was his right-hand man."Rose started, hands on her hips as she repeated the story she'd been told years before."Eliza was walking through the woods with her brother, and they got attacked. Elijah saved her, and they soon became intimate."

"Elijah took her hand, and he's never let go."Rose whispered with such conviction that it made the people around her stiffen."He'd give his _life_ for her."

"They've been together for six hundred years,"Elena repeated what they'd told her.

"Yes. The couple lived with Klaus for centuries, and the Originals came to think of her as family. You cross Klaus' family, and you're dead."

Elena nodded, connecting the dots.

"And killing Elijah doesn't help that."

"Eliza is his family, and we've crossed her. Those who have crossed Eliza don't live to regret it."

Rose looked jittery as she thought of Klaus' reputation.

"If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Damon, noticing Elena's fearful look, nudged Rose with a glare.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point."

* * *

 **Later**

" **Whoa, what about the sunlight?"**

Damon followed Rose into the coffee shop, looking around for the vampire that was supposed to help him. He had convinced her to meet with the vampire that had gotten her in touch with Elijah.

He had to do something to try and control an uncontrollable situation.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate."Rose stated as she slipped off her jacket, placing it on the back of a chair."You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free wi-fi."

The two vampires turned around to see a young looking man standing behind them. Rose lit up at the sight of him and let out a happy chuckle, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the younger vampire. He smiled, happily hugging him back, eyes glancing over at Damon who was watching them an interesting look.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good."Slater smiled as the two pulled away from the hug as he asked."I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story, but I want you to meet..."

Just as she was about to introduce Damon, Slater cut in, staring at the Salvatore.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova."

Damon merely nodded while Rose looked somewhat proud.

Seemingly bored of Damon, Slater turned to the female vampire.

"So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded, a breathy laugh escaping her.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater smiled, looking back at Damon.

"It's nice to meet you..."He stared, shaking Damon's hand, who looked bored."maybe."

Sensing the tension, he turned back to Rose.

"What's going on, Rose? Where's Trevor?"

As Rose and Damon looked away, the female vampire looking broken hearted, Slater sensed something was wrong.

* * *

 **Mansion**

" **Come to mommy, Maxie!"**

Eliza smiled as she felt Maxie jump onto the king sized bed she shared with Elijah, the Beagle barking happily as it bounded over to it's master. He smiled as she patted him, nuzzling into her embrace as she leant back against the headboard while he buried himself onto her lap. The female vampire smiled as Maxie started to calm down as she stroked him.

"You're a good boy, love."

Maxie barked again, always happy to receive some attention and love from his master.

He was very protective of Eliza and hadn't settled down until she returned home safely the day before.

Eliza adored Maxie, she thought of him as her child and best friend.

"Mommy loves you, Maxie."

Eliza smiled as he moved closer to her, lapping up the attention.

The dog perked up when one of the live-in staff called for the dog.

It was Lisa, one of the few who she trusted with her dog.

"Maxie, you ready for your breakfast?"

Maxie whined, but Eliza patted his head."On you go, you know you get fussy."

Maxie whined again but obeyed, jumping off of the bed and following Lisa.

Eliza yawned, laying back down on the bed, turning onto her side.

And, as if on cue, a strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her into their side. Eliza smiled, tucking her long hair behind her ear as she felt lips press against her forehead.

She let out a happy purr, as Elijah's hand flattened on her lower back, fingers tracing circles, making tinges flow throughout her body.

"Would it be selfish for me to ask if we could remain like this forever?"

"Mmmm," Eliza hummed, nose brushing Elijah's jawline as she rested her forehead against his chin."Why would it selfish?"

"Because I would be stealing you from the world and keeping you all to myself. The world might perish in darkness without your sunlight."

"I don't care about the world, Eli."Eliza mumbled, kissing Elijah's cheek as she raised her head again."I only shine for you."

She could feel Elijah's smile as he tilted his head, hand moving up her back before he cupped the back of her head.

He laughed as she nipped his jawline before her lips were claimed by his.

He kissed her for a long moment, their lips moving against each other's like they had done a thousand times before, but it never ceased to amaze Elijah how new and exciting it felt. Elijah pressed one last kiss to Eliza's lips before he pulled away an inch, nose brushing hers as his eyes opened, gazing down at the woman in his arms that would hold his heart for eternity.

Elijah's finger wove through her hair as she rested her cheek against his.

"I love you."

She smiled brightly, never tiring of hearing those three words from him.

"I know," Eliza whispered into his ear, making him laugh."I love you, too."

Elijah pulled back, ready to claim her lips again but a ping stopped him.

The two let out long sighs, already knowing who was on the other end.

The Original reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He tapped the screen, turning back to Eliza, reading the message.

 _Richmond. Net Cafe._

 _\- K_

Eliza, knowing what it was about and who it was without hearing Elijah tell her, spoke with a small laugh.

"Did he find our Judas?"

"Yes. Do you fancy some coffee?"

* * *

 **1919—New Orleans**

 _ **"The final act of Le Grand Guignol is upon us! Where are my players? Enough running, children! Step out of the shadows so we can finish this tale of sorrows."**_

 _Klaus and Rebekah rushed down the streets of New Orleans as they tried to escape their father who was shouting for them. Klaus followed behind Rebekah, looking out for their father while he carried an unconscious Elijah. Their brother had fought Mikael who had impaled Rebekah on a stake and attempted to stake Eliza._

 _Elijah had fought vehemently until Mikael had overpowered him._

 _Klaus was silent for a long moment as he listened out for Mikael._

 _"He's coming."_

 _Rebekah stepped up onto the sidewalk and grabbed a metal paling from a fence while Klaus placed Elijah down on the street._

 _"All right."_

 _Klaus bit into his wrist and fed Elijah his blood to awaken him. When he didn't respond, he let out a worried sigh, hand on his brother's shoulder. The two let out a sigh of relief as he gasped, eyes fluttering open. Elijah rushed to his feet, growling angrily, taking the metal paling from Rebekah, twirling it around his fingers._

 _His growl deepened when he noticed a vampire was missing._

 _"Eliza,"Klaus said, eyes widening as he didn't see the female vampire who was usually at his side._

 _Klaus shook his head as Elijah panicked, the younger brother placed a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder._

 _"She's gone, brother, as is Marcellus."_

 _Elijah frowned, confused."What?"_

 _"Father attacked Eliza when she attempted to revive you, and Marcel stepped in to protect her. They didn't get out on time..."_

 _Elijah looked behind them to see the Opera House in flames._

 _"No. No."_

 _The eldest Original fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes._

" _No!"_

 _In the distance, screams could be heard from the audience members who were trapped inside by Mikael's compulsion, who were slowly burning to death._

 _Along with Eliza and Marcel._

 _His Lizzie._

 _"No. No."Elijah shook his head while Rebekah began to sob for her lost friends, her family._

 _Klaus looked away, eyes glassing over as Elijah began to shake._

 _Elijah jumped up, running a hand down his face."She can't be."_

 _Elijah attempted to flash forward, to try and salvage what was left of the love of his life. Klaus moved quickly, grabbing him while Rebekah continued to sob for her beloved and her best friend. Elijah shook his head wildly, angry tears filling his eyes._

 _"Brother, no!"Klaus shouted, pulling his brother back."I'm sorry, but they are no more."_

 _"She can't be."Elijah refused to believe it, and he swore before he added."I can-"_

 _Klaus finally pulled Elijah back, who stumbled a few steps before straightening._

 _An angry tear ran down his cheek, making him shake his head as he wiped it away._

" _She can't be dead; she just can't-"_

 _Rebekah held onto Elijah's hand, caressing his skin."I'm sorry."_

 _Elijah's looked pale as he stared at the burning building._

" _What am I meant to do without her?"_

 _Suddenly, the opera house exploded behind them, and all three turn to look while it burned._

 _Elijah's lips parted, and he looked like he was about faint._

 _Then, as if by a miracle, a familiar voice hit him._

" _Eli?!"_

 _The three Originals perked up as a cough hit their ears._

" _Nicky?"_

 _Elijah's eyes went wide with hope as a figure, staggering side to side, stumbled into view. Her arms were held out to guide her as she made her way down the street. Her dress was torn, and her hair was dishevelled, but she was in one piece._

 _Rebekah let out a laugh of relief as Eliza stumbled into sight._

" _Eli?"_

 _Elijah let out a sigh of relief, flashing over to Eliza, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her into his arms._

" _Elijah!"She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her lover as he held her close._

 _Klaus released a long breath, saddened that Marcel wasn't alive, but at least their family wasn't completely destroyed._

 _Elijah pulled back, checking her over."Are you all right?"_

 _She nodded, hands on his shoulders."I heard Mikael, so I went another direction until I heard you."_

" _You're safe."Elijah mumbled, free hand cupping her cheek."You'll be all right."_

" _I know."_

 _Elijah quickly kissed his lover before he led her over to the other Mikaelson's._

" _You're resilient, love."_

 _Eliza just smiled as Rebekah and Klaus greeted her, glad that she was in one piece._

" _Where are you, children?!"_

 _The four froze at the sound of Mikael._

 _Eliza let out a fearful sound, and Elijah pulled her into his side, keeping a tight grip on his weapon._

 _"The three of you must flee the city."Elijah nudged Klaus toward Rebekah, who was sobbing._

 _Rebekah was Klaus' weakness, and Elijah knew that."I'll hold him off, Niklaus."_

 _Klaus pulled Rebekah into his embrace, shaking his head._

 _"No. We fight him together."Klaus protested, eyes hard._

 _"We cannot fight him. All we can do is do what we've done. We deceive him. We lead him astray. Now, I can do that as well as anyone."_

 _Elijah, who was also grieving but knew that he had to defend his family, looked at the younger three._

 _He would fight for those he loved until his last breath._

 _Elijah kissed the back of Eliza's hand that he had held for centuries, and held it out to Klaus. He trusted his brother with the woman he loved more than life itself and his beloved sister._

 _Klaus looked at the hands, confused."Elijah-"_

" _Niklaus, please, I won't lose any of you."Elijah grabbed Klaus' hand and placed Eliza's smaller one in Klaus'."Don't let go, please."_

 _Eliza frowned, confused."Eli?"_

 _Elijah stepped backwards as Klaus pulled Eliza into his embrace, Rebekah's hand in his other."You take them both far away from here. I'll follow you."_

 _Rebekah and Eliza, both worried, shook their heads._

 _"No, Elijah. You can't!"Eliza shook her head, shaking with worry for her love."You can't, Elijah."_

 _Klaus held his sister close, refusing to show how saddened he was._

 _Klaus watched the building burn as he whispered."I thought we'd found a home here."_

 _"Niklaus, please. Sister, come."Elijah hugged Rebekah and kissed her cheek softly."I love you."_

 _Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat as Eliza's bottom lip quivered, silently pleading for him not to stand alone. Mikael held the stake that could kill an Original, and she couldn't bear to think of Elijah dying._

 _He made his way over to his lover, hand cupping her cheek softly. He leant down and, as if for the last time, kissed her with such tenderness and gentleness that it was as if their lips never touched at all._

" _Eli, please."_

" _I **love** you, Lizzie, please know that. If we never meet in this life again, I vow that I'll find you in another."Elijah whispered against her lips, forehead lolling against hers, fingers brushing her cheek."I trust that Niklaus will take care of you if I don't return."_

 _Eliza whispered three words against Elijah's lips, kissing him one last time._

 _Elijah cleared his throat, fighting his emotions as he stared at his family._

 _"You must leave."Elijah stated, nodding to his family."Go."_

 _Klaus stared at his brother, and Elijah looked back. Klaus could read what Elijah was silently pleading._

 _ **If I don't return, please never let go of her hand.**_

 _His noble brother who'd die to protect those he loved and Klaus promised that he'd take care of his family._

 _He opened his mouth to protest, but Elijah shouted, determined."Leave!"_

 _Klaus, feeling Rebekah and Eliza's hands squeezed his own, stared at his brother in sorrow before flashing away._

* * *

" **We need your help."**

Rose placed her hand on Slater's arm, knowing that he would help her if he could."If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

Slater just replied with one word."Craigslist."

Damon, who'd apparently been expecting something more impressive, raised his eyebrows."Really?

"Seriously."He nodded, telling the honest truth."I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

As the three returned to their conversation, they failed to notice two people making their way down the street, stopping just across the street from them.

Eliza, as if feeling Rose nearby as well as the other male vampires."He was right; they're here."

Hand in hand, Eliza and Elijah stood on the sidewalk, the Original watching as the three younger vampires conversed as he poured the coins into one palm then repeated the action.

"Eli?"

Elijah hummed, the sound telling her that he was listening.

Her lower lip jutted out, as she asked."Can you do the trick I like?"

Elijah grinned, nodding, knowing what she was referring to."As you wish."

Elijah chuckled, hand falling from hers and he held out his hand, palm side up. As if sensing it, Eliza's fingers began to dance along Elijah's palm.

A second later, the Original knelt down in front of a man who was playing the guitar. He placed a hundred dollar note inside the guitar case, scooping up a dozen or so coins. He stood, returning to his place beside Eliza and began to pour the coins into one palm then he repeated the action as he listened in on the conversation with a blank look.

Eliza bit her lip in anticipation.

If Elijah was one thing, he was entertaining.

* * *

" **Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"**

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it."Slater answered, taking a sip of his coffee as he told him everything he knew."If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct."

"True. I've never seen one, but rumour has it..."

Damon, who had zoned out a little and was staring ahead, finally spoke up."Not such a rumour."

"Mystic Falls?"Slater asked, and when Damon just nodded, the younger male vampire let out a loud laugh, fascinated."God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it."Damon quickly said, leaning across the table on his elbows, taking charge of the conversation."Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

Damon's voice turned harsh as he demanded."Tell me how."

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original?"

Slater chuckled, shaking his head, apparently shocked at Damon's intent to irritate the most powerful vampires in the world." And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun?"Damon asked, trying to gain Slater's knowledge."I can make that happen if you help us."

* * *

" _ **...I can make that happen if you help us."**_

Elijah tilted his head, dark eyes staring blankly at the three vampires sitting at the table nearest the window. Rose was sat with her back to the window, Damon at her right and Slater at her left. Elijah gave a ghost smile, knowing the affect his actions would cause if the coins did their job.

And the smile on Eliza's smile told him she also understood.

Eliza and Elijah hated cowards and traitors.

Rose had left Eliza to fend for herself when Elijah had told Rose to watch over her.

"Are you ready, Liz?"

Eliza let out a giggle, nodding, counting the coins as they hit Elijah's palm."Yes."

Elijah, gracefully and skilfully, brought back his arm and tossed a dozen coins at the window with all his strength. His hand instantly sought out Eliza's. He watched her face in amazement as Eliza smiled wide when the coins hit the window, smashing it to pieces instantly and the screams followed.

Both Eliza and Elijah smiled when they heard Rose scream in pain.

They were both noble vampires, but they hated traitors.

Elijah watched as Rose rolled around on the floor, Slater escaping a moment later, taking his belongings with him. Elijah's gaze followed Slater, shaking his head as the vampire just left his friend behind.

Loyalty seemed to become rarer as times went on.

"Come, Lizzie."

He grabbed Eliza, flashing away with her just as Damon looked up to see who had caused the disruption.

* * *

" **You're gonna be okay."**

Skin healing from the sunlight, Rose nodded as Damon placed her inside of the car."I know."

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know."She shook her head, worry in her eyes as she remembered her dear friend."Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

She shook her head, refusing to believe Damon's hint that maybe Slater was behind it.

"He's not behind this; he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

Damon grabbed her by the forearms, shaking her as he yelled."Who did it?"

Tears filled her eyes; fear etched on her face as she shouted back."It's Klaus, don't you understand?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed."You don't know this man; we're dead, we're all dead."

"I admit, Rose-Marie, that we didn't find you ourselves, we had a little help."

Rose froze at the sound of a familiar voice she'd thought that she would never hear again. A voice she hoped that she'd never hear again. Her heart raced against her chest as she and Damon turned their heads to the side, their eyes going wide as their gazes landed on the two ancient vampires.

"Oh, my God."

Seemingly amused by Rose's reaction, Eliza smiled."Rose, you sound surprised to see me."

"I-I-"

Damon cut in, stepping forward, confused as he looked at Elijah."I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now."Elijah smartly responded, leading Eliza closer to the two younger vampires.

"You have something that I made a deal for, Damon."Elijah quickly got to the point, eyes flickering to Rose for a second."I expect you to lead me to Elena and then you'll never see us again."

"Elena is nothing to do with you. You're a mere toady, right? The Originals are after her and you-"

"I'm an Original."

Rose and Damon's eyes widened again at Elijah's confession, making Eliza bite her lip when she felt a laugh leave her lover.

Damon connected the dots quickly, saying."Which means that Klaus is-"

"-my brother."

"Rose didn't say that you-"

Again, Elijah cut in, smiling."Rose has never been smart."

As if feeling Elijah's bitterness, Rose attempted to flash around them to leave, ready to take a chance to get far away. Damon watched, looking somewhat concerned as Rose tried to get past the ancient vampires but, once she took a few steps, Eliza's cane shot out, the point stabbing into Rose's neck, impaling her on it as the point came out the other back of her throat.

Rose choked, blood spilling from her lips.

It wouldn't kill her, but it did _hurt_.

Elijah pursed his lips, breaking the silence a second later.

"Well, that's enough fun for the day."

He took Eliza's hand again, beginning to lead her away, Eliza dragging Rose with them.

"We'll be in touch, Damon."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Quick question—Do you want Eliza and Elijah to be working with Klaus? I always hated how Elijah attempted to kill Klaus even if he didn't at the end. If you do, please tell me!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	5. down in lover's lane, my dearie

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Mansion**

" **What the hell?"**

Rose's eyes fluttered open, hand instantly flying to her neck as she remembered the attack on her. She let out a long, relieved breath when there was no hole in her throat but there was blood on her clothes. Her mind flashed back to the attack on herself, Damon and Slater the cafe then remembering that she had been attacked and dragged from Damon.

That's when she remembered that Elijah and Eliza had her.

Fear and worry settling in, she straightened, looking around for the ancient vampires.

That was when she noticed that she wasn't restrained.

In fact, she was laying on a beautiful, leather couch with a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice on the table next to her.

Why wasn't she tied up and being tortured?

It was Elijah.

He was unpredictable.

The female vampire stood, looking around the modern room she was in, taking it in from the décor that it was the front room.

So this is where they call home.

On the main wall was a portrait of Elijah and Eliza, the female sitting on a chair and Elijah standing at her side. And the legendary fact was proved as Elijah held Eliza's hand in his own, staring down at her with one could only describe as adoration in his eyes.

Then, down at the left-hand corner of the painting, was an inscription.

 _The epitome of devotion._

― _Niklaus_

Rose connected the born name to his nickname as she tore her eyes from the painting and slowly began to make her way out of the front room, making sure to walk silently.

She swallowed the fear as she began to venture down a long hallway before she turned into another hallway. The hallway was was bright and not in the sense of the lights on the ceiling but in the sense that Rose could feel the warmth, passion and somewhat, ardour as she wandered further down the hallway.

These things she felt came true as she heard the sound of a giggle.

A giggle that was famous.

Eliza's giggle.

Rose's heart almost stopped as she, despite her mind, found herself following the source of the giggles. The female vampire stopped outside of a study where the giggles were coming from. She leant against the wall outside of the study, turning her head so that she could see inside. She expected to see the two either reading books or something close to that.

She expected them to be doing something proper, something Elijah-like.

But what Rose saw almost made her gasp and frown at the same time.

Elijah Mikaelson, the infamous, noble, unpredictable and feared ancient vampire was stood behind Eliza with a hairbrush and a pair of hair curlers. Eliza was sat at her vanity, eating a bowl of fruit while Elijah, as if he did it every day for her, was calmly combing a hairbrush through her hair before he trapped the locks between the curling irons.

Rose was utterly puzzled.

Elijah was a notorious vampire, didn't he have someone who could do that work for him?

But the ancient male vampire seemed perfectly content as he curled her straight locks. The Original, as she had just found out, seemed to linger as he brushed her hair before setting down the curling iron.

Elijah placed town the supplies and continued to brush his fingers through her long locks.

"All done."

"Oh, goodie."Eliza spun around in her chair, biting a piece of an apple before offering it to Elijah who took it."Am I pretty then, Eli?"

"Pretty doesn't begin to describe it."

Elijah leant down, fingers brushing the hair from her cheek."There isn't a word to describe your beauty."

Eliza could be old and frail, and Elijah would still think of her as the most beautiful creature in the world to him.

Eliza, clearly blushing, leant forward and rubbed her nose against Elijah's in an Eskimo kiss, making him chuckle. She then leant to the side, cheek brushing Elijah's before she whispered so low that it was unable for Rose to hear.

Elijah blinked, nodding before, without speaking, he stated."It's rude to eavesdrop, Rose-Marie."

Rose jumped, startled as Elijah turned his head, eyes darkening as he stared at her.

Even as he glowered at her, he smiled politely.

The female vampire attempted to speak, but she couldn't come up with anything."I-"

Elijah straightened, and Eliza followed, long, straight hair framing her curls bouncing as she got to her feet.

"Did you have a chance to eat?"

Rose bravely entered the room when Elijah nodded, asking."Why haven't you tortured me?"

"You're our prisoner, Rose, but that does not mean I will have my reputation for being an excellent host go to waste."Elijah said as he took Eliza's hand, leading her closer to the other female vampire."You will stay here until we choose when you inevitably die at our hands."

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, heart racing against her ribcage as she looked at them in fear.

Eliza swung her hand with Elijah as she called for her beloved Maxie.

"Nicky is coming to visit us soon."

Rose's eyes widened, and her heart almost stopped."Nicky...y-you mean Klaus?"

Elijah nodded, a small smile on his face."Niklaus has been looking for the doppelgänger and i'm sure you'll tell us where she is."

"I thought you hated Klaus."

Eliza giggled, shaking her head."That's just a rumour. I'm sure Klaus will love to see you, Rose."

Rose's face paled as Elijah began to walk off, leading Eliza behind him.

As he walked out, he called over his shoulder.

"Oh, and dinner is at six!"

* * *

 **1713—New Orleans**

" _ **What do you make of that?"**_

 _A blonde man looked at the other man standing next to him before returning his gaze to the abandoned ship in the middle of the Mississippi River. The smoke cleared a little, giving them a better look at it._

" _No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere."The captain turned back to the younger one, adding."A miracle ship."_

" _Why is it just sitting out there?"_

" _Suppose we ought to find out."_

 _Some timed later, the men got onto the ship, making their way to the below deck. They walked down the ladder one by one, holding up lanterns for light and paused as they heard the sound of dripping water. The rest of their men followed them, the ladder creaking every few moments as they got to the bottom._

" _Where in hell is everyone?"_

" _Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit."The younger man turned to his men, smiling."Take what suits you."_

 _He turned back to see the captain pointing at two coffins."What do you make of that?"_

 _The younger man frowned before suggesting."Shall we open it up."_

 _They hesitantly opened the coffin to reveal a young man with desiccated skin and a dagger sticking out of his chest. He backed away, lantern still showing light on the young man._

" _What the hell?!"_

 _Suddenly the door was heard swinging open and, out of nowhere, their men started to be yanked away, their cries followed. Gushes of wind hit them, and the two men began to get worried as the captain began to rush up the staircase._

 _Only to be yanked into thin air._

 _The man swallowed, attempting to find the attacker until he heard the sound of an innocent voice behind him. He turned around to see a young blonde woman staring at him with blood on her lips._

" _Hello."_

 _She wiped the blood from her lips with a handkerchief._

" _Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey."She drawled, a small grin on her lips before her eyes looked over his shoulder."Can I eat him, brother?"_

" _I'd rather you didn't."_

 _The man turned around, light landing on another unfamiliar person, a man. He began to back away, fear setting in but the man stepped closer._

" _There's no need to be afraid."He whispered, eyes boring into his own."And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing."_

 _Feeling the need to please him, he mumbled."I will remember nothing."_

" _We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore."_

" _What kind of hell demons are you?"_

" _We're vampires, darling."He spun around at the sound of the female voice again, listening as she introduced herself."The Original Vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace."_

 _She looked down at the coffins with a fond smile, a smile that turned into her rolling her at the sound of a male voice."Are we saving the best for last?"_

" _And our half-brother, Niklaus."Rebekah sighed, turning around and looking up at another young man who had a beautiful, young woman in his arms._

 _Rebekah's gaze turned to Eliza and her frown turned into a full blown smile as she beamed up at Eliza."As well as Elijah's dear Eliza."_

" _Don't worry, Nicky,"Eliza mumbled, poking at Klaus' chin with her finger."I'll always love you even if you're technically half puppy that's yet to bite."_

 _Klaus smiled at Eliza and, as if sensing this, she returned the smile, temple resting against Klaus'. Elijah rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as his younger brother grinned at Eliza. Klaus had always been attentive with Eliza when he realised that, after fifty years together, she and Elijah were for life._

 _The captain swallowed, confused."Is she your wife?"_

 _Eliza and Klaus let out loud laughs, honestly amused by his words._

 _Eliza giggled, shaking her head."He's practically my brother."_

 _Rebekah, Kol and Klaus, while not her blood, were her family._

" _See, Elijah?"Klaus smirked, raising his eyebrows as he joked."Even a simpleton thinks Eliza and I are a better couple."_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes but chuckled, shaking his head._

 _Rebekah glared at Klaus, taking the joke seriously. She was fiercely protective of Elijah and Eliza's love."Ignore him, Elijah; he's a beast."_

 _The captain swallowed to see his second in command limp in Klaus' arms, a bloody wound on his neck. Their half brother's face was that of a demon's with double fangs as he smiled at his sister's comments. He then let go of the captain's second in command, letting him tumble down to the below floor, landing at Rebekah's feet with a thud._

 _Klaus guided Eliza down the ladder, and the female vampire quickly grabbed hold onto Elijah who pulled her into his embrace._

" _Are we going to have a castle, Eli?"_

 _Elijah began to back Elijah toward the exit, kissing her forehead."I promised you a castle, and I'll deliver."_

" _Sir, would you be so kind as to tell us where it is that we have landed?"_

 _The compelled captain replied despite his fear."The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans."_

" _Thank you so much."_

 _Elijah moved forward but, as if remembering something, he turned back to speak again._

" _Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. Be careful with Eliza's luggage, will you? Those dresses are quite dear to her. My sincere apologies."_

 _Elijah led Eliza back up the ladder just as the captain shined his lantern on a dozen bloody dead bodies revealed themselves._

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

" **Let's do it."**

Damon and Stefan, who were both standing outside of the tomb, stared at it before sharing a look and nodding. The two stepped forward, Damon taking the right side and Stefan taking the left.

"1,2,3."

Using all their strength, the brothers pull the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They placed it to the side and approached the entrance. Stefan and Damon leant against the frame of the entrance waiting for Katherine, who came around the corner, looking hungry.

"Please...come on in."Katherine drawled, gesturing to the darkness behind her."There's plenty of room for all of us."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out."

Katherine smirked at the eldest Salvatore brother, gazing at him."Mmm, they're such pretty eyes."

Damon stared at Katherine, swallowing thickly as she tilted her head and gave him the smile that made him fall in love with her. Stefan cleared his throat, nudging at his brother before stepping closer, glaring at Katherine.

"We're here for information."

Damon stepped closer, tilting his head."You know that Elijah is Klaus' brother?"

Katherine nodded."Yep."

"You failed to mention that when Elena came fishing for information."

Katherine shrugged."Wasn't worth mentioning. Elijah and Klaus hate each other."

"What?"

"They've hated each other for decades."

"Rose said that Klaus is Eliza's family."

Katherine shrugged."I know what I'm talking about, I've kept tabs on them all for five hundred years."

"Feel like stopping talking in riddles?"Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest."And giving us more info?"

Katherine chuckled, shaking her head before biting her lip, it clear she wanted a deal."Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want."

"I thought you liked it in here."Stefan stated, looking amused."Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

"I've had time to reconsider."

Damon rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrows as he read in between her words."Meaning you're hungry."

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored."Katherine walked closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall."At least running from Klaus wasn't boring—so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get information and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever."

Processing her words, the brothers look at each other.

She smirked at them and stumbled back into recesses of the cave.

"Let me know what you decide."

* * *

 **1919—New Orleans**

" _ **I have an ear for music, and I have an eye for a maid, I link a pretty girlie, with each pretty tune that's played. They go together like sunny weather goes with the month of May, I've studied girls and music, so I'm qualified to say..."**_

" _ **Da, da, da..."**_

 _Rebekah smiled, giggling loudly as he twirled her best friend around before pulling her back closer to him. Eliza, who's blindnesses had never got in her way which was something that Rebekah respected dearly, smiled wide as she, taught by Elijah, followed Rebekah's feet as they clumsily danced around the jazz club. Their laughter gained attention from those around them and, while they annoyed others, they wouldn't dare say anything._

 _Rebekah had over-protective brothers and Eliza was the love of Elijah's life._

 _Disrespecting them resulted in death._

 _Rebekah giggled as her hands were grabbed by Eliza and, using her vampire speed, the younger vampire spun the Original around._

" _Wheee!"_

 _The two best friends giggled, dramatically making their way around the club dance floor, completely forgetting about those around them._

" _How are you not frightened?"Rebekah asked, honestly curious."I can't imagine being without sight. How are you now afraid to fall or-"_

 _Eliza answered with complete honesty and sure of herself._

" _Because I know Eli won't let me trip."_

 _Eliza smiled as Rebekah sent her a wide smile._

" _Neither would the rest of us."_

 _The two best friends laughed again as they danced once more._

" _ **A pretty girl is like a melody, that haunts you night and day, just like the strain of a haunting refrain, she'll start upon a marathon and run around your brain, you can't escape, she's in your memory..."**_

 _Across the club, at the bar stood Elijah and Klaus who were watching the two female vampires spin around and around, mastering not being able to fall due to their heels._

 _Klaus turned to his brother, a small smile on his lips."Don't our girls look happy?"_

" _They're always happy when they're together."_

 _Gaze lingering on Eliza as she hugged Rebekah, Elijah returned the smile as he ordered a drink for himself and his brother as well as the young wolf that Klaus had gotten close to over the past while._

" _Well, this is a first. Werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops."Klaus glanced at a group of cops toasting their glasses together and drinking to the occasion."All happy as clams and drunk as stoats."_

 _Lana giggled, a blissful sigh leaving her as she listening to the music."You gotta love this city."_

" _To a new era! Collaboration in the face of Prohibition."_

" _To your docks, their booze, and our theatres to hide it under. You're welcome, boys."_

 _Klaus, eyes darkening as he stared down at the wolf, a smirk on his lips as he drawled."Now, I shall have to think of a way to thank you personally, in a manner befitting a werewolf queen."_

 _Lana stroked Klaus' face affectionately as she began to saunter off."Catch you on the dance floor."_

 _Klaus chuckled as she wandered off onto the dance floor._

 _Elijah sighed, handing his brother a drink."You really are a charmer, aren't you, Niklaus?"_

 _Klaus shrugged, eyebrows raising as he smirked."It just comes naturally."_

 _The two brothers turned, eyes looking over the crowds of witches, wolves, vampires and humans who were all getting along._

" _Who would have thought it possible? The unification of New Orleans?"_

 _Klaus chuckled, playfully gripping his brother's shoulder._

" _We did it, brother."_

 _Elijah put an arm around his brother's shoulder and whirled him around to overlook the scene before him._

" _Oh, certainly, we worked together, Niklaus."_

" _But this vision?"Elijah hugged his brother to him, a proud look on his face."This was all you."_

 _Klaus sent his brother a genuine smile, happy that his brother gazed down at him with pride._

 _Elijah and Klaus hugged, the elder Original patting his brother's back._

 _The two pulled back, and Klaus heard a whistle, and when he turned to look, it was Lana, beckoning him over to her._

" _I've been called, brother."_

 _Elijah chuckled, pushing his brother forward."I've got my own matter to attend to."_

" _You just can't keep away from her for longer than a couple of minutes, can you?"_

 _Elijah just smiled at his brother before he made his way over to Eliza and Rebekah. He slowly came up behind the giggle female vampires and, as if sensing her other half, Eliza spun around._

" _Eli!"_

 _While Elijah smiled, Rebekah looked shocked."Every time. How do you do it?"_

 _Eliza smiled as Elijah leant down and kissed her temple._

 _Rebekah somewhat melted as the two lovers, who had been together for over five hundred years, looked at each other with what she could only describe as utter adoration. The two always seemed like they fell in love with each other all over again whenever they came close to one another._

 _Rebekah sent them a loving look before saying."I'll leave you two to it."_

 _Rebekah walked off with a smile and Elijah watched her fondly before he turned back to his lover._

" _ **There's a song in the land of the lily; each sweetheart has heard with a sigh, over high garden walls this sweet echo falls, as a soldier boy whispers goodbye."**_

 _Elijah leant closer to the female vampire, lips brushing her cheek."Would you care to dance?"_

 _Eliza didn't have to accept as she pressed closer to the Original, her hand resting on his shoulder and his hand claimed hers again._

" _ **Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu, when the clouds roll by I'll come to you, then the skies will seem more blue, down in Lover's Lane, my dearie."**_

 _Elijah's arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him, a smile on his face as others purposefully avoided them, fearing that they would somehow insult them by even looking at them._

 _The two began to sway together, Eliza simpering now and then when Elijah whispered into her ear about how lovely she looked in her dress. She smiled, thinking of how shocked people were whenever she told them how sweet the Original was._

 _Elijah was kind, protective, caring and loving._

 _But only to those he cared about._

 _She snapped out of her thoughts as Elijah's lips touched her ear._

" _I wish you could see how beautiful you look."_

" _ **Though goodbye means the birth of a teardrop, hello means the birth of a smile and the smile will erase the tear blighting trace when we meet in the after awhile."**_

 _Eliza merely smiled, resting her head on his chest, squeezing his hand as his fingers traced patterns on the small of her back._

" _I don't have to see to see myself to feel beautiful. I can hear your heart race every time you're near me and when I hear that I feel like the most beautiful girl in the **world**."_

 _She pressed her ear over his heart, listening happily to the beat._

 _Elijah smiled, resting his cheek on the top of her head._

 _He shut his eyes as they swayed together, the two feeling like the only people in the world._

" _I love you, Lizzie."_

 _She smiled, kissing the top of his hand._

" _I love you, too, Eli."_

" _ **Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu, when the clouds roll by I'll come to you, then the skies will seem more blue, down in Lover's Lane, my dearie."**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	6. lights will guide you home

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Eli, I'm ready!"**

Rose, who had been sitting on the couch across from a quiet Elijah, raised her head as the sound of Eliza's cane hit her ears. The brunette turned her head to see Eliza, still in her elegant clothing like earlier, walked in.

Her curled hair, still neat as Elijah had styled it, bounced with every step she took as she sauntered further into the front room. Elijah, wearing his usual expensive suit, quickly got to his feet.

It was half five and, according to Elijah, they all ate at six.

Rose wondered why Eliza seemed excited.

Elijah smiled as Eliza made her way over to him, hand finding his without trouble.

"Right on time."

She smiled as he led her to an armchair and he sat down, smiling to himself as Eliza got comfortable on his lap. Rose noticed a worn out book sitting on the small table in between their chairs and Elijah picked it up with his free hand, other hand still on Eliza's.

Elijah's lips brushed her cheek, temple resting against Eliza's.

"Is a certain someone ready?"

Giggling, Eliza patted her thigh, clicking her tongue."Maxie, love, come to mummy!"

A bark entered the room as the dog bounded toward the couple, bouncing on the chair beside the table. Eliza stroked him fondly as he got comfortable on the seat.

A woman entered, placing two mugs on the table next to the vampires then placed one next to Rose, Elijah smiling thankfully at her before she walked off.

Elijah chuckled as he picked up the book, noticing Eliza's excited look.

"Right, let's see where we left off."

The female vampire smiled, getting comfortable."Oh, good!"

Rose sat silently, hands in front of her cupping a hot beverage as she watched the two elder vampires. She knew better than to try and escape so, while they weren't torturing her, the female vampire just followed them while being respectful. Eliza sat happily next to her lover, a hot beverage next to her while she listened to Elijah as he spoke to her.

They were ancient, notorious vampires.

But behind closed doors, they acted like a normal couple.

It was somewhat fascinating to watch.

Elijah spoke in a soothing tone, sipping his tea now and then as he read aloud.

The Original held the book in his hand, a contented smile on his face, eyes following the words as he read aloud for his lover.

 _ **"** Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. **"**_

Elijah's hand stroked Eliza's as he spoke with his usual calm voice. _ **"**_ _You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it._ _ **"**_

Eliza smiled happily as Elijah paused for a long moment before he suddenly shut the book, making her pout. She straightened in his lap, dreamy look fading as she turned her head, hand settling on top of the closed book, arm stretched out.

"Eli, that was far too soon, I want more."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head as Eliza moved her hand to his chest, drumming her fingers against him.

Elijah set aside the book, patting her hand."Lizzie, I'm sure something else might make you smile more."

Rose swallowed the nervousness as she heard doors of a car closing outside.

Eliza frowned, confused."Huh?"

Rose jumped slightly fearfully as the front door opened and the sound of feet hit the ground. The door was slammed shut, making Rose's fingers tangle together was the nervousness took over her.

Heavy stepped echoed throughout the mansion as the new presence made their way through the hallway.

While Rose shivered with fear, the female vampire across from her lit up.

Eliza straightened, a broad smile crawling onto her face.

Elijah grinned, stroking his lover's hand as she bounced again, excited.

The sound of the door opening made Rose freeze, and her hands began to shake as Elijah's smile only widened.

 _Oh, God, no. Please no._

She didn't have to turn around to know who exactly was standing just behind her.

Eliza beamed, clapping gleefully as she giggled."Nicky!"

A dark chuckle rang throughout the room making Rose straighten.

"Eliza, you're just as beautiful as I remember."

Elijah stood, holding onto Eliza as she stood up with him. The Original smiled fondly as he stared at the man who made Rose's heart almost stop as she shook with pure fear.

"Niklaus!"

Another chuckle was heard as the younger Original walked further into the room.

"Elijah! It's been a long time, brother."

Klaus held out his arms, a growl coming from him and Eliza flashed forward, knowing that he would catch her. Rose turned around to see the female vampire rushing into Klaus' embrace, arms winding around his neck. She let out a happy squeal as he smiled at her, the Original burying his face into her long locks.

Rose quietly watched, eyes trailing over the Original she'd feared all her life.

Klaus, despite his cold and ruthless reputation, was an attractive man. He had dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes that seemed to light up as he looked at the female vampire. His clothing was dark apart from the blood red shirt he wore underneath his dark coat.

Rose felt her stomach churn in horror as another laugh from Klaus hit her ears.

"Rose, it's been a long time."

Rose almost burst into tears as they filled her brown eyes.

She couldn't stay there.

She knew she was going to die.

The female vampire suddenly stood, and she flashed around the sofa, aiming for the window behind it. She couldn't go through the exit; Klaus was there, and she couldn't rush Elijah's way. She knew it was a risk, but it was one she had to take, for her life.

The female vampire flashed toward the window but, just as her body was about to smash through the glass, she crashed into what felt like a wall.

She moved to step around the person but fingers locked around her wrist, twisting it roughly so that the bones snapped. She almost cried out, but her pride wouldn't let her and Rose just swallowed the fear in her throat as she looked up into green/blue eyes.

The owner of the eyes tilted his head, tongue running along human teeth.

"You thinking of going somewhere, sweetheart?"

Rose's lips parted but no sound came out, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the frightening man in front of her.

"I just wanted my freedom."

"I can't guarantee that, love. I heard about you leaving behind Eliza to fend for herself."Klaus glanced over at Eliza and Elijah with a small smile before he returned his gaze to Rose."That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Rose just numbly shook her head as Klaus' thumb pressed against her pulse.

He raised his eyebrows as he felt her racing pulse, somewhat amused by her fear.

"You have the decency to be scared. Good girl."

"May I have a little fun with her, brother? I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a good game in mind."

Klaus then turned his attention to Eliza, a fond look on his face as she rocked on her heels."Eliza, love?"

Rose shook her head; she'd much rather deal with Elijah than Klaus.

At least Elijah would give her a swift death whereas she knew Klaus would draw it out.

She sent a pleading look to Elijah and, going by Eliza's small smile she knew that the older vampire could sense her fear.

The two Originals waited for her response.

"She has been jumpy the entire time she's been here, and she flinches every time she sees us, that is enough for me."

Elijah simply nodded in agreement, thumb brushing over Eliza's knuckles.

"Do whatever you please with her."

A whimper escaped Rose, and her stone cold facade faded.

"No, no."

She then looked to Klaus, hiding her shaking hands behind her back.

"Are you going to..."Rose's voice broke, and she paused to catch her breath before she finished."kill me?"

Klaus turned his head back toward Rose, tongue poking out once more and wetting his dry lips.

"Oh, yes, you will die. Quite soon, actually."Klaus casually stated, eyes boring into Rose's as he revelled in her fear."But I am going to give you the chance to go out in _glory_ , to make your _worthless_ little life mean something, not like the _coward_ you have proven yourself to be."

She blinked several times, confused by his statement.

"What more could you possibly want?"

Klaus stepped impossibly closer, towering over the younger vampire.

Then, without warning, he leant down and she stared at him out of the corner of her eye as his head disappeared into the crook of her neck.

Then he sniffed and she felt his smile against her skin.

As Klaus' nose brushed her neck, Rose flinched, a stray tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek.

Klaus purred as he pulled away, the vibration making her lower lip wobble.

"There is no more vervain in your system..."

Klaus trailed off, lips curving up into a crooked smirk and she just looked confused.

The female vampire jumped in alarm as Klaus' hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks as he forced her to meet his gaze.

"You, my blooming _little_ Rose, are going to do something for me."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **I'm sorry i was gone so long, i lost inspiration for a while and suffered writer's block, but i managed to write this up.**

 **I hope you're still interested in this story and, if you are, let me know.**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, please leave me a review.**


	7. when my time comes around

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **1400**

" **How long do you believe she has?"**

Clara, the witch that had been at Eliza's side, sighed as she looked up at the Mikaelson family. Eliza lay in her large bed in her favourite nightgown while Klaus' vampires, who weren't going to make her any sicker, tended to her. She had been ill in recent months, and it had been clear that she had caught a deadly disease.

Without knowing who had given it to her, they had either killed or tossed out their servants and left their vampires to take care of the chores.

Clara tried to ignore the glowers she received from Klaus and Kol as she thought long and hard about her response. Kol had returned from his trips after hearing about Eliza and had spent the last few weeks looking up spells to help the witches.

But no amount of magic was making Eliza better.

"I've drawn it out for as long as I can, but her body isn't responding anymore."Clara responded to Elijah, watching as his face fell and an unreadable look glazed over in his eyes."Her body is failing. She's slipping in and out of consciousness, her body is either heating up or cooling down."

"How long, Clara?"

"She gets worse by the day; her body is shutting down. Now? I'd say she has a few more days."

Elijah's jaw clenched as he stared at the witch but he controlled himself. Rebekah cupped a hand over her mouth, inhaling a long breath and Klaus caught her just in time before the blonde tumbled to the ground.

Klaus remained strong.

He had known Eliza for nearly two years, she had stayed around longer than Elijah's other lovers, but he had become somewhat fond of her. He didn't consider her family, but he would miss her company. He would pour himself a drink and remember her, which was more than he did for others.

"Do you know what it is?"

The witch glanced at Eliza whose skin glistened with sweat, and she was panting heavily."High fever, loss of appetite and chills as well as many other symptoms. I would say it is a virus."

"Very helpful."Kol spat at Clara, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the swat he got from Rebekah."We would never have figured that out without you."

Klaus, who was leaning against the wall, rubbed his chin as he watched his friend."I told her not to help the sick but did she listen? No, she wanted to help people. You should've stopped her, Elijah!"

Elijah glared at his brother, hands on his hips."I did suggest that she kept a distance from them, but you know full well that Eliza does what she wants. I was not going to control her."

"Give her your blood."Kol suddenly demanded, hands on his hips defiantly."Turn her into one of us."

Klaus and Rebekah, while not against the idea, gave Kol surprised looks."Since when did you care for humans?"

"I don't!"Kol hissed at them, eyes narrowing in irritation before he quickly added."I just don't fancy witnessing Elijah sulking for the next century and ruining all my fun. Nothing more and nothing less."

Klaus didn't believe a word that Kol said in his argument, but he waved him off and turned back to Elijah.

"He has a point, brother. Blood will help, and a quick snap of her neck will keep her around for as long as you please."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Klaus."She is not a toy!"

"I don't think Nik meant to be so...blunt, Elijah."Rebekah glared up at Klaus, expression softening when she looked back at Elijah."He is simply saying that if you love her, which you clearly do, you know what to do."

Rebekah took a step closer, hand on Elijah's arm.

"Don't you want to have her with you forever?"

"Of course I do!"Elijah whisper, glancing over at Eliza, his voice thick with emotion."But I would never be able to live with myself if I turn her just because i'm afraid to let go. I want it to be her choice."

It was Kol's turn to roll his eyes and he shook his head.

"That is so-"

Rebekah let out a blissful gasp."Romantic!"

"Mawkish!"Kol and Klaus said at the same time, rolling their eyes at Rebekah before Klaus spoke."Brother, you won't know if you don't ask her. She is clearly in love with you and vice versa."

Klaus put a hand on Elijah's shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly."Just ask her, Elijah, because going by her heartbeat, she hasn't got much time left."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply, but a weak cough was heard. The all turned their heads to see Eliza's eyelashes fluttering, it clear that she had returned to reality. Her usually perfect skin was now pale and her hands were shaking at her sides. Her lips were dry and cracked, and her chest was heaving, but she was still beautiful to him.

She's always be beautiful to Elijah.

Eliza, as if sensing his presence, turned her head gently."Eli?"

Elijah felt his heart race.

She hadn't spoken his name in almost two weeks.

The vampire turned to the witch and his vampire servants, demanding they leave.

The vampires rushed out as well as Clara. Elijah made his way over to Eliza, sitting on the edge of the bed and his hand took hers. The rest of the Originals, knowing that they needed space, was ushered out by Rebekah who shut the door behind them.

"Elijah?"

"I'm here."He said to her, her smaller hand trapped between his own fingers brushing her skin."I'm here."

She smiled, wetting her dry lips as Elijah caressed her hand."I must look horrible."

"Never."Elijah shook his head, his tone nothing less than serious."You'll always be beautiful to my eyes."

She grinned when he weakly squeezed her hand after kissing the back of it."You know just what to say to a dying woman."

His smile fell even though her tone was playful."Must we speak about such things?"

"Elijah, you're immortal, you've witnessed death."

"Yes, many times but I don't-"He paused for a long moment, shutting his eyes for a long second."I don't want to witness yours."

"I knew this day would come. I am immortal, and you're not."Elijah firmly said with a nod, thumb brushing her knuckles."I knew you would not be here one day, but I imagined that day wouldn't come for years. I wanted to spend all those years with you."

She sent him a teasing grin despite her weakened state.

"Even if I grew old and grey?"

Elijah let out a breathy laugh, unable to stop his smile.

"My love, you'll always be young and vibrant to me."Elijah blinked back the wetness in his eyes, vision becoming blurry."I wanted to be with you until the end; we'd make every day last, and i'd cherish those for all eternity."

The human allowed a half-suppressed laugh to spill from her lips, her eyes still full of life even though it was fading from the rest of her.

"Still ever so romantic, you are making it harder to leave you, Eli."Her voice broke, smile fading and eyes filling with tears."I don't want to go."

Elijah felt her hand shake in his grasp, and he tightened his grip on her as much as he could without hurting her. He suddenly felt cold as he witnessed the fear on her face, the fear she had tried to hide.

"I'm not ready to die. I spent my life learning to put one foot in front of the other without bumping into anything. I always knew people outside of my family saw me as unusual. You saw through that and made me realise that I wasn't abnormal, I was just unique. You became my first love, my _only_ love, but now it's being snatched away."

Elijah swallowed the emotion that was threatening to spill and his breathing hitched as he tried to warm her cold hand.

Eliza sniffed, licking her cracked lips and coughing as her throat became even drier."My brother always told me that I would meet someone who wouldn't let me walk alone and that's you. I can walk in eternal darkness, Elijah, but I feel the light and safe when i'm with you. I'm not alone anymore."

She raised one shaky hand, and Elijah's free one caught it, bringing it to his cheek.

She smiled despite her tears, eyes shutting at the warmth."I love you, Eli."

"I know."Elijah nuzzled into her hand, thumb brushing back and forth her skin, and he didn't fight the tears that fell."I love you, too, Lizzie."

Elijah looked guilty as he brought her hand to his mouth again.

"I was planning to propose eternal life with me on your birthday,"Elijah admitted, the guilty expression darkening."It was going to be perfect."

"It is perfect. For us."

Elijah looked confused."How so?"

"Our love story began with you saving me, and another chapter begins the same. It's not the end; it's just the beginning."

"My love, believe it or not, you've been saving me every day,"Elijah whispered, finger tracing invisible patterns on her skin."I've never felt such love. I want this to be forever."

"It's settled then."Eliza passionately said, as light-hearted as she could."You are going to be stuck with me forever. I hope you understand what you've let yourself in for."

Elijah's eyes widened, and he looked down at the human.

Hope bubbled in his chest, and he opened his mouth, holding onto her tighter.

"Eliza, will you do me the honour of-"

"Stop idling around and save me."Eliza weakly ordered, lips curving up, causing Elijah to copy her."You must be getting used to that."

The light returned to Elijah's eyes, and he didn't waste any time. The Original brought his wrist to his mouth, letting his fang slash across his wrist. He then leant down and brought the wound to Eliza's lips, feeling the need to wipe away the blood that strayed.

Eliza's lips closed around the wound and, while her face scrunched up at the strange taste, she let herself drink as Elijah quietly instructed her.

"Will it hurt?"

Eliza was more light than usual in Elijah's arms as he pulled her up into his embrace. She sighed weakly against him, back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Eliza's breathing suddenly became laboured, and Elijah knew he had to act soon.

"I will make it as swift as possible."Elijah promised, thumb wiping up the blood from her lips."You won't feel anything."

Elijah reached down and took her hand with his own, fingers securing.

Their hands were rarely apart and then was no different.

"I won't let go."

"I know you won't."Eliza nodded, giving him a feeble nod, a ghost of a smile on her lips."See? We start a new chapter the same way we began the story."

Elijah just huffed out a laugh, chin resting on top of her head."Even in such dire situations, you make me laugh."

Eliza shut her eyes when Elijah kissed her temple, whispering three words against her before he snapped her neck.

Eliza fell back against his chest, head on his shoulder and Elijah shut his eyes, telling himself that she would return before he opened them again. The Original let himself lay down, gently placing Eliza next to him and he, as usual, rested next to her.

As Elijah wanted for Eliza to wake, he stared at their joined hands that rested in-between them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **This is just a filler chapter because i'm suffering writer's block, which _sucks._ I'm not sure if i'm pleased about it, but I hope someone does like it. **

**_Please don't send hate_ , I know some of you lovely readers wanted to see Eliza's turning and this is what I could come up with.**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	8. i put my heart in your hands

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Drink, brother?"**

Elijah gave a nod as he entered the study, sending Jonas a polite nod."Thank you for joining us, Jonas."

"I didn't have a choice."The male witch replied from his seat, sending a glare over to Klaus."Your brother has a hold on my daughter. If I don't do what you want she'll fall deeper under his thrall. There's no need to put a label on this."

Klaus shrugged from the small bar, clearly unfazed by Jonas' tone. He set out two glasses, observing the collection of bottles before clicking his tongue, picking one at random.

Klaus turned his head, frowning slightly as he didn't see Eliza.

"Isn't Eliza joining us?"

"She is spending time with Maxie."Elijah answered, and Klaus instantly nodded, it going unsaid just how much the female vampire adored her companion."The two are almost inseparable."

The older Original then turned to Jonas, hands meeting in front of him.

"The spell?"

"I need something connected to the girl. Hair, blood, a picture. Anything."

"Sorry, mate, but her blood is mine."Klaus handed his brother a glass before he sat down next to him."I would be more than happy to rampage through the town for her, but I like the thought of the girl and her friends salvaging what's left of their hope."

"Niklaus, I implore you to make fewer references to bloodshed in front of a friend."

Klaus held up his hands in mock surrender as Jonas remained quiet.

"Bit of an anti-climax, mate. Remind me why my brother uses your services again?"Klaus then looked to the witch, arms crossed."Witches are my younger brother's department but, sadly, he is still sleeping."

"Then wake him up. I'm only here because Elijah vowed that you would leave my daughter alone."

The Original gave a smirk, shrugging.

"I can't help it if she finds me charming."

Elijah fought the urge to use the tone he used with Kol whenever he needed to be scolded."Niklaus-"

Jonas cut in before Elijah could begin and he glowered at Klaus."There's a difference between charming and _brainwashing_."

"Maybe I should wake up my brother."Klaus thought aloud, tapping his fingers against his chin, eyes never leaving Jonas'."He does have a soft spot for witches."

Jonas opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself when a female voice cut in. Klaus instantly went quiet, but continued to smirk at Jonas smugly. The door shut followed by the sound of a cane brushing back and forth the ground.

"May i offer up an idea?"

"Of course."Elijah instantly perked up at the sound of Eliza, already holding out his hand for her."This is _family_ business."

The male witch turned and watched as Eliza pulled out something from her pocket, smiling softly at the feel of it.

The female vampire, holding the chain, swung the talisman like a puppeteer."Will this help?"

The Originals turned to see a familiar amulet presented in Eliza's palm. Klaus and Elijah's eyes both went wide at the sight of the necklace, instantly fondly thinking of the woman who had worn it throughout centuries.

"Where did you get that?"

"I took it when Eli was temporarily put to _sleep_ at that _dreadful_ place."Eliza softly answered, smiling to herself as she let her thumb brush the crest."I knew it was Rebekah's, the crest felt familiar, it reminded me of when she gave it to me for safe keeping I was going to give it back to her when she woke up."

Elijah beamed, lips curving up into a tender smile as Eliza, sensing him, turned her head and sent a smile his way. Eliza was close to each Original, and he knew that she wouldn't pass up the chance to return a beloved necklace to Rebekah.

"Oh, you clever, _clever_ girl."Klaus affectionately praised, fingers brushing the necklace."May I?"

Klaus took the necklace when Eliza nodded, humming fondly as he looked it over.

Eliza instantly turned to Elijah's, confidently stepping closer to the older vampire. Klaus moved up the sofa as Elijah opened his arms for his other half. Eliza's hand easily found his as she let herself fall into his embrace.

As she comfortably sat in his lap, Eliza pecked him on his cheek."It's all coming together."

While Klaus observed the necklace, Elijah lovingly took Eliza's chin in his fingers and pulled her down. The Original pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, smiling against her and muttering against her. Eliza's face lit up at the quiet words.

Jonas looked away, feeling like he was overstepping a boundary, it felt wrong to watch.

"Oh, i've missed this."

"Elena Gilbert was wearing it."Elijah said to his brother as he straightened."She grew upset when I took it from her."

"I think her lover gave it to her."Eliza piped up, finger tip tracing invisible patters on Elijah's palm."I knew his voice. You know him, Niky. Stefan Salvatore."

Klaus looked up at the familiar name, and he glanced back to the necklace before letting out an amused chuckle.

"He's not only her guard dog but the boyfriend? _And_ he nicked Rebekah's necklace and gave it to his new sweetheart."

"Even though knowing he was compelled to forget, Rebekah won't like that."Klaus gave a dark smile as he looked at the familiar necklace dangling from his index finger."Especially since the sweetheart is a doppelgänger."

Elijah turned to his brother, his eyes narrowed, looking at Eliza. His hard expression calmed as she rested her temple against his cheek and he tightened his arms around her.

"The girl has no respect."Elijah remained calm, as usual, but his eyes darkened slightly."It seems to be a running theme with the Petrova doppelgängers."

"The necklace Elena's?"Jonas looked to the brothers who shared a look, apparently not liking the necklace being referred to Elena's before nodding."Those will help find her. May I?"

Klaus looked at the necklace once more before he handed over the necklace Jonas placed down the necklace.

"It's time."

The Original, reluctant to move from his comfortable position, simply nodded. Eliza shifted off of his lap, taking a seat next to Klaus. She relaxed against Klaus who swung an arm over the back of the couch, watching his brother. Elijah shrugged off his suit jacket, setting it aside before he made his way over to Jonas.

The Original sat across from the male witch, hands meeting in front of him again.

"So how exactly does this spell work?"

"Hold out your hand."Jonas said to Elijah, pulling out a knife as the Original turned his hand so that his palm was visible."It's a shadow locator spell. You'll see a flash of wherever she is. The necklace may belong to another, but she wore it."

Elijah merely nodded, and when Jonas sliced his palm open, the Original barely reacted.

"Here."

Elijah turned his hand and placed it over the necklace, holding it tightly.

"Now, take my hand."

"Close your eyes. Relax your mind."Jonas ordered, taking Elijah's hand, lowering his head and voice."And look for her."

Elijah did what he was told, his eyes fluttering shut before he breathed in. Jonas watched the Original before he copied him, his own eyes falling shut.

" _Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras..."_

The room was silent for a moment, the second ticking by before Elijah's eyes snapped open.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Elijah gave a ghost of a smile as he nodded, removing his hand from Jonas'.

"I know exactly where she is."

"She is with the Salvatore's."Elijah turned in his chair, pulling down his sleeves before opening his arms for Eliza."I believe they are plotting against us."

The vampires didn't seem fazed by the plotting mention, if anything they looked tickled by the idea. Klaus gave the smile he always gave whenever a plan was coming together, leaning forward and taking the necklace once more.

Klaus stood, Eliza's arm around his, cane forgotten as he walked her over to Elijah."Leaving those she holds dear unprotected."

Eliza hummed at Klaus' words, melting into Elijah's embrace. She relaxed against him, hand on his shoulder, his own covering it a second later.

"It's as if she read my mind."Klaus' mouth downturned, shaking his head."She is making it too easy. Pity."

"Niklaus, you know I am not for petty vengeance but, in this one case, for obvious reasons-"Elijah paused, thumb brushing the back of Eliza's hand, looking down at her."I applaud your vindictive imagination."

Klaus huffed out a laugh, his head tipping back as his laughter echoed throughout the room. His laugh was genuine, it showing just how much he had missed his brother's company. They had kept in touch closely since Elijah and Eliza had left after Rose had reached out, but Klaus never did well on his own, even if for a short duration.

Klaus' shoulders shook as his laughter slowly faded, his impassive expression returning as he once again noticed Jonas.

"Oh, Elijah, it feels like i've been waiting a lifetime for that confession."

"Nonsense, brother. I'd say several lifetimes."

Elijah gave one of his rare teasing grins. It wasn't rare around Eliza when they were alone but he, like Klaus, wasn't one for showing his true colours in front of those who weren't close.

Klaus grin only widened as his gaze lingered on the couple for a moment before he called out."Sweetheart!"

Klaus turned his head toward the door, feigning friendliness as she door opened. The person lingered in the doorframe, the feeling of hesitance thick in the room.

A long moment later, Rose slowly entered, hands behind her back.

The female vampire looked anywhere but the vampires as she ventured further into the room, clearly wanting to be anywhere but near the vampires, especially Klaus.

"Are you ready for our game?"

* * *

 **1492**

" _ **Lord Elijah, the scent is growing faint."**_

" _She is human; we are not. She couldn't have gotten far."_

 _Elijah listened out; teeth bared as he looked up at the sky."Please keep in mind that I tend to get **very** upset when I cannot provide for my loved ones."_

 _He looked down as his men rushed back to him have gone off in different directions. They looked almost child-like as they bowed their heads before shaking them._

" _We searched for as long as we could. We cannot find her."_

 _Elijah looked at the other vampire who nodded."It's as if she disappeared into thin air."_

" _My brother is **not** going to be as tolerant as-"_

 _The Original came to a sharp halt, freezing in his spot. His eyes widened as his head began to shake, eyes narrowing in almost disbelief._

 _He began to go round in circles, as if searching for something._

" _No."Elijah whispered, his eyes snapping open and worry appeared in his dark orbs."Eliza..."_

 _His men also looked worried as Elijah began to backtrack, looking left and right. He seemed almost threatened by the miles trees that never seemed to end._

" _What's wrong with her?"_

 _His been looked almost panicked as Elijah's eyes flashed red in the darkness, his gaze trailing over them._

" _She's hurt."_

 _Elijah's vampire features came forward, something that was rare for his men to see, as he inhaled sharply. He huffed out a long breath as his head snapped in the direction where they could only guess Eliza was._

" _Fan out."Elijah demanded, his tone even more serious and dangerous than they'd ever seen before."Trevor is missing; therefore, he is considered **guilty**."_

 _The worry seemed only to deepen as Elijah sniffed their air again, snapping a branch off of a nearby tree._

" _Find him and bring him to me."_

 _Before his men could reply, Elijah flashed off in the direction of the familiar aroma of blood._

" _ELIZA!"The Original bellowed, something he rarely did, Elijah was usually an eerily calm man."Eliza?"_

 _Elijah's eyes widened once more as the only sound he received in return was silence. He shut his eyes and focused on the blood. The scent grew more stronger as he continued to travel, both thankful and upset at the same time. Thankful that she was near and upset that she was bleeding too much._

" _Eliza?"_

 _Elijah almost swung at a nearby tree when no response came, but just as he raised his fist, a familiar, melody-like voice caught his ears._

" _Eli?"_

 _He spun around, fingers uncurling from his fist and a hopeful expression replaced his worried one._

" _Lizzie?"_

 _She continued to shout his name, and Elijah flashed toward the sound._

 _A moment later he was stood over a shivering body. Eliza. Her usual cheeky smile was replaced with a frown, and her hand that was usually paired with his or holding onto her stick was now bloody._

 _A relived smile replace the frown as she turned in his direction, instantly sensing him._

" _Elijah."_

" _Oh, my love."Elijah mumbled the rare term of endearment, falling to his knees beside her, eyes wide as he looked over her."What did he do?"_

" _Elijah..."Eliza repeated just for reassurance fingers stained with her own blood, hands shaking."I smeared the blood; I knew you'd smell it. It hurts. I can't move. He-"_

 _Elijah hovered over her, brushing her hair from her face, mumbling comforting words as he hushed her._

" _He **impaled** you."_

" _He'll pay, I promise."Elijah angrily wiped a hand down his face as he vowed."He is no longer an ally. If he is not friend nor family, then he is our enemy."_

 _Eliza nodded in agreement, her anger towards Trevor replacing her sadness._

 _She hadn't managed to heal due to the stick through her stomach, and she was bleeding out. She couldn't move because the stick had gone straight through her and Trevor's strength had impaled the stick through the ground, leaving Eliza stuck._

" _You're still young; you aren't used to the pain yet."Elijah mumbled as he wrapped his fingers around the stick."You'll build up your tolerance as you grow stronger. You just haven't experienced anything like this."_

 _She hadn't felt pain like this because he hadn't let her get hurt before, that was why she was having a difficult time. Elijah had a hard edge to his tone as he spoke, the anger clear in his voice as he looked over his lover._

" _I need to pull it out."_

 _Eliza nodded, but Elijah could see the hesitance on her face._

 _He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers._

" _Just focus on **me** , all right?"Elijah whispered, lips brushing the back of her hand as he spoke, eyes never leaving hers."Know that this will only build your tolerance."_

 _Eliza nodded and, suddenly so that it would be less painful, Elijah pulled the stick out of her. He winced as he heard Eliza cry out in pain, almost snapping the bones in his hands._

 _He heard her inhale in relief, free hand touching her stomach as she healed._

 _As soon as she was recovered, Elijah moved swiftly, picking her up in his arms. He held her close, cheek brushing hers as Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _Elijah shut his eyes, breathing in as Eliza pulled back, nose touching his. He relaxed into the hand on his cheek, raising his as her lips sought out his. A calmness soared through him as Eliza clung to him, fingers brushing his cheek._

" _He hurt me."Eliza softly said as she pulled away, it evident in her voice that she was shocked."That wasn't very nice of him. I thought he was my friend."_

" _His need to covet Katerina, an obvious manipulator, outweighs his loyalty to the friend who has done nothing but show him kindness."Elijah mumbled, a rare sound of anger in his voice as he looked at the stick on the ground."It is one thing to attack you but to use your gift against you?"_

 _Eliza smiled softly, nose brushing the underside of Elijah's jaw._

" _He saw it as a weakness."_

 _She felt Elijah shake his head, his fingers tangling in her long locks as he looked down at her._

" _He used your **friendship** as a weakness."Elijah strongly said, no trace of deception in his words, his hand moving to her cheek, thumb brushing just below her eyes."What you cannot see does not make you weak, it makes you stronger."_

" _You see things even I can't see, with or without sight."The Original whispered, capturing Eliza's mouth with his own in a tender kiss."He knew you sensed his lack of loyalty. He knew that, even without sight, you could see what he truly was. A traitor."_

 _He smiled down at her, covering her eyes with his hand, earning a breathy laugh in return._

 _He beamed as Eliza's face lit up happily._

" _And because of this, you have a **gift**."_

 _Just to hear her laugh again, Elijah leant down and let his lips brush her nose. His response was an expected laugh that made him forget the attack for a moment._

" _You are right. I have a gift."Eliza whispered after a moment, pressing a loving kiss to Elijah's cheek."That is why I know that you are blaming yourself and you shouldn't."_

 _She felt Elijah stiffen and Eliza placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart, waiting until he calmed before she spoke again._

" _Elijah, you are my guardian angel, but you cannot stop bad things from happening to me. You can't protect me all the time. I'll grow and protect myself, but even then I'll get scraped."_

" _Lizzie-"_

 _She shook her head, and Elijah instantly went quiet."But even if I do, I know that you'll be there to patch me up because you'll never let go of me. Yes?"_

 _Elijah seemed to calm, and he gave a promising nod._

" _Yes."The Original keenly whispered, hand finding hers once more and he kissed her palm."I'll always be there to guide you."_

 _Eliza nodded in agreement, lips curving up._

 _Elijah's eyes flickered over her face, her smile once more proving that Eliza wasn't the only one being guided._

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Elijah is Klaus' brother?"**

As she felt her legs turn to jelly, Elena lowered herself onto the seat next to Stefan who reached out and took her hand comfortingly. Damon casually sat on an armchair, legs propped over the side and a worn out book in his hand. Alaric had given them some books he'd found while researching his wife's past, Bonnie had found some in her grandmother's library and others were some he and Stefan had tracked down.

It was, in Damon's mind, tedious.

"His _brother?_ "

"Yeah."

Damon glanced over at Elena, looking half concerned and half irritated."Are you listening or not?"

"I'm listening, Damon."Elena's tone grew exasperated as Damon rolled his eyes at her from over his book."I'm just processing."

"Yeah, get over it, sit down and do some research."

Damon then made an exaggerated gestured to the people around him."While you've been sleeping, we've down been here all night looking for ways to keep your head on your shoulders."

"I'm sorry that my near death experience has bothered you."

Damon's eyes fluttered in annoyance as he let out a groan, looking tempted to scold Elena once more. He fought against it as he looked back down at his book, observing it for a moment before he grew bored.

"What information have we got, class?"Damon sighed as he tossed aside his book into a pile of other's he'd skimmed through."Feel free to share because, a part from a newfound hate for history, i've got _nada_."

Damon raised his eyebrows in expectancy as he looked over the small group surrounding the Salvatore Boarding House front room. Dozens of books lay scattered around, all dusty and timeworn. He rolled back his shoulders to rid of all the tension in his body as he looked over to Caroline and Bonnie who shared one couch while his brother and Elena who were on another.

"Anything?"

Caroline released a bored groan as she loudly shut a book."Nope. I kept reading the same page over and over."

"No pictures, huh, Barbie?"Damon caught the book before it hit his face and he tossed it aside, looking to Bonnie."What about you? Anything in the Bennett history books?"

Bonnie scowled at Damon as he inched closer to her, apparently amused by her bitter hatred at even being near him.

"Just that Rose had a reason to be scared of him."

"There's no portraits of him, nothing that tells me about his family history. All we know is that the Originals are the oldest."Bonnie rubbed her eyes, fighting a yawn before she carried on."Klaus is the most hated and feared. There's no pictures of him, nothing other than he doesn't like to he crossed."

Bonnie sent Elena an almost guilty look when she noticed how the brunette's face paled at the rumours concerning Klaus. Stefan noticed this and took Elena's hand once more, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Damon rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache beginning to niggle at him. He fell back against the armchair, irritated that there was close to nothing concerning the Original.

"Then why hasn't Klaus burned her house down and taken her as she flees for her life?"Damon asked, earning a glare from his brother as he straightened in his armchair."If he's so powerful, it's gotta be easy pickings, right?"

Stefan's glower darkened as he scowled at his brother, gaze flickering to a nervous Elena to Damon.

"What?"Damon's mouth downturned and he shrugged, growing irritated at Stefan's growing knack of ignoring reality."Did I say something wrong? Are we meant to just ignore this? Why am _I_ being the sensible brother?"

"Damon-"

"Don't Damon me. You want to keep your head in the sand and continue running through daisies hand in hand with Elena, that's fine. But, while you're in bunny and flower land, baby bro, _i'm_ trying to find a way to keep us alive."

"Then why don't you do that by shutting up and reading?"

"These? These aren't _helping!_ "Damon held up the books and threw a few aside, one of them knocking a vase to the ground."Why don't we focus on what we know? How about the fact that we're all gonna die if you all keep hoping that the world is gonna shift and Klaus is gonna just go away."

"I haven't ignored it!"Elena hissed at the vampire, brown eyes narrowing angrily."I know what's coming, Damon, I know that Klaus is after _me_."

"You? You think that it's only you he's after?"Damon gave a false laugh that startled even Stefan, his blue orbs darkening."Don't you think he'll be after the guys that tried to kill his _brother_ to save you? Who went after the girl he considers family? A guy like Klaus doesn't stop at _one_. He won't spare us. We crossed him and he's gonna cross us back."

Elena glared over at Damon, shuffling closer to Stefan.

"I'm sorry that I got kidnapped."

"I forgive you."Damon retorted with a bitter smile, kicking over more books."Maybe make it up to me by _not_ letting yourself get kidnapped. Maybe stop going to school and putting yourself out there, yeah? How about stay right where you are and stop making an _immortal_ guy go grey?"

Elena looked away from Damon, crossing her arms over her chest. The elder Salvatore brother wiped a hand down his face, trying to control his temper. He was trying to keep control of things but Elena putting herself in danger, along with his brother all while ignoring the seriousness of the issue was enough to make him go mad.

"What do you want us to do, Damon? Just hand her over?"

Damon's eyes softened at Stefan and Elena's upset expression, and he turned from them, releasing a growl of exasperation.

"No, but we can't sit here. We made a mistake of making Elena's whereabouts known; we can't make another by sitting here and just waiting for them to come for our heads."

"What do you suggest?"

Damon pondered Stefan's question, coming up with nothing.

"I don't know. It was stressful enough being so _positive_ , Stefan."Damon stood, kicking over more books and ignoring Caroline when she glared up at him after stole her drink."Do I have to do _everything_ around here?"

"But when I do come up with a plan to save you all, and I will-"He looked over the small group before giving them a thumbs up."It's gonna be awesome."

The group just looked up at the Salvatore brother before rolling their eyes in unison. Caroline pushed Damon away, grabbing her drink that he'd stolen from her and sent him an unamused look.

"Yeah, like that's gonna-"

The girls jumped at the sound of knocking came startled them. They all shared looks, all but Damon looking concerned.

"Calm down. Klaus wouldn't knock."Damon shrugged as he scoffed at their reactions."He'd burn the place down."

Stefan stood to answer the door, but Elena shook her head, standing.

"I'll get it. I need fresh air."

They all watched after Elena as she ambled her way out of the front room, up the two steps that led her to the foyer.

"If it's the mail guy, sent him in."Damon called after her, falling back down onto his armchair."I need a pick me up."

"Go to hell, Damon!"

Damon just huffed out a laugh, tutting as he looked to his brother. He gave Caroline and Bonnie a smirk that made them scowl at him.

"She's in _denial_."Damon sing songed, reaching out for one of his many bottles of bourbon."Kinda like someone _else_ I know."

Stefan just sighed, grabbing another book and tossing it onto Damon's lap."Shut up, Damon."

Elena looked back at them before she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with Rose. The female vampire had seen better days.

She had dark circles underneath her eyes; her lips were dry and cracked but worst of all she had a bloody smear across her cheek.

Rose looked both relieved and nervous at seeing Elena as she rested against the doorframe, panting for air as if she'd been rushing.

"Rose?"Elena whispered, worried at the sight of the female vampire who was visibly shaken."We thought you were dead."

Rose shook her head numbly, replying almost robotically."I don't deserve a peaceful death. He said I must do something for him first."

That's when Elena noticed a gift box in Rose's hand and her brow furrowed as she observed it. Elena then saw a streak of blood down the side of the box.

"Rose-"

The female vampire then dropped the box, as if carrying it was too hurtful for her. Elena watched as Rose fell against the doorframe, eyeing the box warily.

She looked to Elena, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

Rose desperate wiped at the stained blood on her hands, as if the sight of blood to her repulsed her. Elena curiously leant down, pulling the box toward her, starting to lift the lid.

"I had no choice."Rose mumbled more to herself than to Elena, voice horrified."He _promised_. He promised he wouldn't make it hurt when my time comes."

Elena released a panicked yelp as she looked into the box, causing Rose's tears to come faster.

Elena took a step back, hand cupping over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Her eyes went wide at the sight of a pair of hands laying in the middle of the box. They'd been anything but neatly sliced off, and they lay in a pool of blood fresh blood.

"What did you do?"

Rose shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek to stop the sobs from escaping.

"W-We need to hide this and compel who-"Elena trailed off as she looked down into the box once more, her face growing pale."No."

Elena fell to her knees at the doorstep, shaking her head more firmly as dots connected in her mind. She cocked her head, eyes zeroing in on the hands, focused on the wrist. The bracelet was what made Elena sure.

It was a charm bracelet, given to her aunt by Elena's mother. The little charms hanging from it symbolised little things such as birthday's, an Eiffel Tower from their trip and others.

Elena didn't hold back a loud scream that echoed throughout the boarding house.

A gush of wind hit her, and she fell back into Stefan's arms. The younger Salvatore held her tightly, his own eyes wide with shock as he looked down at the box.

"Oh, God."Stefan mumbled in shock, also recognising the bracelet as he comforted his girlfriend."I'm sorry."

Damon and Caroline stepped outside, the male vampire instantly grabbing Rose by the throat. Caroline grabbed Bonnie before she could see the bloody box and held her close.

"Jenna..."

"What the hell?"Damon hissed at Rose, his fangs coming forward as he snarled at her."What happened?"

"I didn't want to hurt her."Rose sobbed, not fighting against Damon as he choked her."It's Klaus. He got into my head. I couldn't stop myself."

Rose continued to chant incoherent apologises as she slipped to the ground, Damon's gaze following her. The usually strong female vampire covered her face with her bloody hands, loud sobs taking over her.

Elena let her tears fall as she looked over at Rose, mouth opening then closing a few times before she found the words.

"Why?"

"I'm s-sorry, I _didn't_ want to."Rose's lower lip quivered as she looked down at the box before letting her tears fall."I couldn't stop myself. H-He _made_ me."

Elena wiped at her cheeks."Jenna? What happened to the...the rest?"

"She's alive. I-I took her to the hospital. _He_ didn't want her dead."Rose answered, wiping at her own wet cheeks."He just wanted the message delivered. A warning."

The doppelgänger released a long, relieved breath, hand against her chest, heartbeat returning to its usual pace. That's when she noticed a card tucked into the side of the box.

She took a step forward but Stefan held on."Elena, I don't think-"

"I have to."

She looked to Rose who just gave her a puzzled look before she looked back to the card.

Elena's hand shook as she looked at the front of the card, a tear falling at the bloody smears.

 _Elena Gilbert._

The doppelgänger released a long sigh as she opened up the envelope, growing more worried with each sentence.

 _Dearest Elena,_

 _I would think twice before attempting to hurt my family again, i'm known for my temper._

 _If you make the same mistake again, i'll happily present you with Jenna's heart instead of her hands._

 _I was looking to make this a quick transaction, but you seem to want otherwise._

 _I'll let you indulge in your hopeful fantasies of you surviving this while I gather what I need._

 _Either way, this ends one way—in your death._

 _Next time you hear from me, it'll be face to face and I am looking forward to it._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Klaus._

"I _told_ you. I told you what he was."

The group looked down at the female vampire. Rose's voice broke as she continued to mumbled about every rumour concerning Klaus being true. Damon's earlier hesitance about believing Rose was quickly proved incorrect. The female vampire, once strong and confident was now a sobbing mess.

"I've seen him. The stories are true."

Rose curled into herself, rocking back and forth as she tried to calm down.

"He's coming for you. For _me."_

Rose peered up at them, eyes red and traumatised."Our days are numbered."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ _please leave a review.__**


	9. you're the blood of my blood

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **What do you think, my love?"**

Elijah blinked several times as he straightened in the chair, his vision blurry for a moment before he was able to make sense of the shining in front of him. They were no longer sat in a study surrounded by witches. Instead where they were was entirely the opposite. Elijah looked left and right, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun in the sky. His eyes widened a little as he finally noticed the picturesque location he and Eliza were in.

"Eli?"

Elijah instantly stood, smoothing down his suit as Eliza came ambling toward him. He stood frozen for a moment as she came toward him, vibrant and gracefully, resembling that of a deity appearing in front of a devoted and praying follower.

"Elijah, you are staring."

The Original blinked, snapping out of his daze, opening his arms. Eliza reached out with her hands, taking his hands and happily entering his embrace.

Elijah smiled as he leaned down and lovingly pecked Eliza's temple."I can't help it. You are _ethereal."_

"And now i'm blushing, i'm sure."Eliza smiled against Elijah, touching his cheek tenderly before she gestured around them."What do you think?"

"I think i'm quite offended I haven't been invited before today."Elijah replied in a teasing tone as he looked around, fighting the smile that threatened to appear."I assume you and my sister gossip when you visit her. I can only imagine the childish antics you and Kol get up to."

When Eliza laughed to herself, Elijah looked down at her with raised eyebrows."Is he the reason you have improved in our chess matches?"

Eliza's showed no sign of confirming his accusation; he hadn't expected her to. Kol and Eliza had always been light-hearted around one another, similar to Kol and Rebekah. His brother would tell Eliza stories of their childhood, always making sure to divulge Elijah's losses when Kol was old enough to use a sword. The pair, along with Rebekah, were always whispering in corners and laughing.

Kol, Eliza and Rebekah were a trinity of mischief-makers. Eliza, along with Rebekah, brought out a side of Kol many thought had died long ego.

"Nonsense, Kol finds chess boring."

"That wasn't a no, Lizzie."Elijah replied with a suspicious tone, shaking his head with a long sigh."You both did the same during our fencing lessons."

"Elijah, I can hear the petulance in your voice."Eliza sing songed with a scolding tongue, wagging her finger at the Original as she fell into step beside him."I'm afraid you've been spending too much time with your brother."

"I'm sure Niklaus would be offended by that claim."The Original gave a laugh as he followed Eliza, taking in his environment once more before he added."Speaking of petulance, how is my brother? Is he still upset?"

Elijah knew that his brother had been indignant that he'd been daggered. Eliza had visited Kol many times over the century and, while she would never break Kol's confidence, he knew his brother well enough to know that he held grudges, much like Klaus.

"You know full well that Kol has needed time to overcome his grudge he holds against you. It has been a _hundred_ years and long enough, i think."

Elijah looked down at Eliza, looking a little hopeful and curious.

Eliza smiled to herself, sensing his optimism and the female vampire looked ahead. Elijah had made sure his family would be one again, but he was also slightly nervous about seeing Kol. He and his brother had not left each other on good terms given the fact he hadn't stopped his daggering.

"Has he?"

Eliza stopped walking and patted Elijah's arm once more before she gestured ahead of them.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Elijah followed her gesture and saw a large garden. There was a waterfall in the center with a table that did, in fact, have a chess set up on it. The garden was scattered with vibrant flowers, along with a giant maze that Elijah knew Kol would use in chasing his victims.

"There he is."

And, in the midst of the garden stood Kol, surrounded by bloody and slaughtered people. Of course, the blood he consumed was as real as the astral location Eliza had landscaped for the Original. It wasn't her scene, but it was Kol's. In the Chambre de Chasse he could do whatever he wished, such as slaughter if he wanted to. He wasn't trapped. She hoped the slaughtering would quell his rage toward Klaus when he was free.

"Is the slaughtering necessary?"

"This was conjured up for _Kol_ so, _yes,_ it is."

Elijah hummed in agreement, offering his arm and, as if she had been sensed his move, Eliza wove her arm through Elijah's. The Original led her through the garden, his free hand covering her own, thumb brushing back and forth her knuckles. The scenery was brighter than it would've been in the real world, the green of the grass and the blue of the sky were incredibly vibrant.

Excluding the bloodshed, it was _beautiful._

"Besides, I hope that it could help to subside the resentment he holds towards Nicky. I suppose he'll always be angry with him, he has the right, but hatred is not what we need."Eliza carried on in a soft tone, patting Elijah's arm lovingly as she walked with him."He's not completely trapped, so this is to give him time to think and maybe find a way to only be angry with his brother, not resent him."

Elijah remained silent for a long moment as he thought of her words. Eliza had a strong case. Kol rarely had time to recover from being daggered when Klaus demanded his loyalty. His brother expected Kol's forgiveness and not for him to retaliate. Maybe if Kol had time to think, to get rid of his anger he held for Klaus, it might subside.

He might be able to live with it; it would be a long time before forgiveness would even be contemplated. Nobody expected him to forget, Elijah never forgot about his own daggerings, but maybe Kol could let go of his bitterness.

If Kol even considered building bridges, maybe their family had a greater chance of mending the fractures.

In his subconscious scenery, he had time to think.

"Perhaps you're right, my love."

Eliza tutted with a shake of her head, arching an eyebrow."Perhaps? You are hesitant in believing i'm right?

"Forgive me."A somewhat playful smile graced Elijah's face as he softly laughed, index finger tip tracing Eliza's daylight ring."I had a moment of foolishness. In six hundred years, I have yet to be proven _wrong_ concerning your good judgment, and I am certain that day will _never_ come."

Eliza's smile grew, and she affectionately caressed Elijah's arm, leaning against them as they walked. She laughed, head resting on his shoulder when she heard him chuckle.

"Very good."

Elijah smiled down at his love as they came up beside Kol who, after becoming aware of a new presence, tore his fangs from the woman's neck with a hungry growl. He turned his head in their direction, licking his bloody lips before they curved up into a smile.

"Having fun playing cat and mouse, are we, brother?"

Kol simply glanced at Elijah before his gaze landed on Eliza. His smile instantly grew, his dark orbs turned warm with fondness, and he gave a pleased laugh.

"El, my darling!"Kol called out fondly, dropping the woman he had been feeding on with a careless hurl, looking to his brother just in time to roll his eyes at Elijah's head shake."Elijah. You're judging. What a surprise."

"You're rolling your eyes. What a surprise."Elijah's frown turned into a small, fond smile as Kol gleefully grinned."I suppose I would rather miss telling you off if you were to change. How are you?"

"Still daggered. I would return the question but, as expected, Eliza is still on your arm, so I _know_ you're content."

Kol warmly smiled at Eliza, catching Elijah's handkerchief when he offered it, stepping over the body as he began to make his way over to them.

"These sceneries grow more impressive. The people, the music, the blood. I can almost feel and taste everything, but I know it is not real."Kol mumbled as he wiped the blood from his chin, giving an almost proud nod when he looked to Eliza."The witches you use must be improving if they are achieving this for myself, Rebekah and Finn."

"Yes, well, they are your followers, and Lizzie doesn't settle for anything less than perfect for family."Elijah said, glancing over at the bodies that were slowly beginning to revive just to be killed by Kol at a later time."It seems like you are having fun."

"I grow bored of slaughtering the same ones."Kol stated, glancing over his shoulder, sighing at his victims who were now going to hide and, once again, he'd have to find them."But the new landscapes you conjure up are new. I do get surprised when I find a treat you've hidden. It keeps me on my toes."

"That is what I hope."

The Original's mouth curved up as he got closer and he opened his arms."Now come here, my _sister."_

Elijah gave a soft smile, reaching out as Eliza took a step forward, only letting go when Kol embraced the female vampire. His smile only broadened when his other half let out a happy smile when Kol gave a laugh and lifted her up in the air, twirling around as they hugged.

"Oh, i've missed you."The Original mumbled as he held Eliza close, letting a sincere smile grace his face as she hugged him back."Is my brother still treating you well? Do I need to give him the warning beating?"

When Eliza instantly nodded, Kol didn't seem surprised. Elijah and Eliza weren't plain sailing but, like Klaus had always said, the couple were the epitome of devotion. In all honesty, Elijah and Eliza's relationship was the most stable one Kol had encountered.

They communicated, something he'd never seen his mother and father doing. In all his life, in the midst of family drama or the wily path he led his life on he could always look to the pair and know that there was some stability in eternity.

And, while he'd never say it, Kol knew without question that Eliza and Elijah were _eternity._

"How are you feeling?"

Kol shrugged as he led the pair over to a table where a chess set was placed as well as a stack of books. Kol hummed in response, pondering the question as he sat down.

"With this?"Kol pulled back his jacket to reveal the familiar wound on his chest where the dagger went in."I'm grateful I don't have to see the bloody thing, but it is annoying. Speaking of annoying how is my dearest but complete bastard of a brother?"

"The full moon is a few days away which means the doppelgänger is the last ingredient we must collect."Eliza replied as she sat across from Kol, hand instantly seeking out Elijah's which she, without question, found on her shoulder."We have her in grasp but, as she and her friends have made clear, they are not letting her go _quietly."_

Kol noticed Elijah's fingers interlocking with Eliza's as he calmly said."I believe the word you are looking for, Lizzie, is that she is proven to be quite a _handful."_

Eliza's mouth curved up into a smile and she gave a laugh that made both Mikaelson's smile. Elijah's humor was delivered with his usual calm tone but a hint of jest that Eliza could instantly pinpoint. The female vampire gave a vibrant smile, shoulders shaking as she squeezed Elijah's hand.

"I thought you didn't like making light of situations, Eli?"

The Original hummed in agreement."Yes, well, when I have to restrain myself, I tend to get a bit out of sorts. Forgive me."

Kol watched them with a puzzled look."What happened?"

"Before the doppelganger's sycophants drove a stake through my heart and left Eliza to fend for herself, they had the _audacity_ to use her against me and then abuse her. When they assumed I had perished, they thought death too good for her and abandoned her."

Kol said nothing as he listened to his brother.

His gaze was focused on Eliza as the story was told but he gave no expression. There was no anger, no inappropriate humor, and no bitterness. There was utterly nothing in his eyes or expression. This was the worst of Kol, despite his wild and debauched actions. When Kol gave this look, it meant that he went to a place where there were no feelings.

It was a sight nobody wanted to see and, when they did witness this side of Kol, it was enough to make their blood run cold.

Eliza could feel it; it was a cold shiver running down her spine.

"But, on the bright side, Nicky sent the doppelgänger her aunt's severed hands in a box."Eliza whispered, free hand reaching out for Kol's, offering him a fond smile."I am not one for such bloodshed but he was very loving when he gave the order, and i'm sure that they received the message loud and clear."

"Kol?"

Elijah studied his brother before speaking again, tone firm."Brother, we are here for a short time. I'm sure you want to spend the rest of it _usefully."_

Kol blinked a moment later, a mix of emotions on his face before he smirked. The Original cleared his throat as he straightened, rolling back his shoulders as he looked down with a smile, patting Eliza's hand.

"Of course, of course!"

Eliza smiled again after she was sure Kol was at least composed."Are you at least entertained until you wake up?"

"I hate being daggered but, my darling, I am _eternally_ thankful that you keep managing to draw my mind _here."Kol_ drawled as he looked around, feeling somewhat tranquil before he gave a long sigh."Being daggered is a black hole of _nothing._ I don't know if I _know_ i'm there. You know?"

Elijah's expression softened, and he instantly nodded, tone breathy."I know, brother, just as i am aware Rebekah and Finn are going through the same thing."

"Yes, well, not that I don't appreciate this lovely setting you crafted for me, darling, but is my freedom from this _prison_ nearly upon us?"

Elijah heard the serious hint to his tone and pulled up a chair, sitting in between Kol and Elijah.

"That is why i'm joining you both today."Elijah replied, getting comfortable, hands meeting in front of him, Eliza's comfortably trapped between them."As Eliza informed you, Niklaus is breaking his curse in a few days which means that he, as well as Eliza and i, will no longer be on a mission for the doppelgänger."

Kol gave a half interested nod as he listened. He remembered the missions through the centuries he and his siblings had been on and his brother growing more impatient when nothing turned up. Even spending centuries in New Orleans hadn't tamed Klaus' need to break his curse.

Klaus would lock himself away, hunched over maps and surrounded by witches, searching for any way that a doppelgänger could've been born. He sensed that the revelation that the bloodline had continued would've perked everyone up.

"That means that the family is in one place and I hope that we remain here for the foreseeable future."Elijah carried on, observing Kol intently before he tapped the table with his fingers, it clear what he was going to say next was important."If that is to happen, if we are to be a _family,_ we do not want any ill feeling between you and Niklaus."

Kol looked to Eliza who, sensing his gaze on her, gave a firm nod. The youngest Mikaelson brother felt a warm feeling in his chest as he studied her. Eliza, like the rest of the family, even Kol, was content when they were all together. She, along with Elijah, worked hard to keep them all intact.

But, if the time came that one of the siblings were daggered, Eliza would make it her mission to make the best of it. That was when she started to create their own world using Chambre de Chasse whether Kol or Rebekah was daggered. She had even included Finn, a Mikaelson she'd never met, just so that if the time came, it would make it easier for him to reconnect with his siblings.

"Are you meaning to ask me if i'm plotting my revenge against Nik, therefore, declaring war for the next century?"Kol outright asked with raised eyebrows, gaze flickering between the couple who remained silent before he laughed."I could. I could knock him out and get him _neutered."_

"Brother, I advise you curb your _inappropriate_ remarks."

He looked up at Elijah when the elder Original cleared his throat, shaking his head. Kol looked to Eliza before holding up his hands in surrender at Elijah, shaking his head.

Kol gave a curt nod, clearing his throat before he reached over and patted Elijah's hand."I apologize, El, that is no way to talk in front of a _lady."_

When she simply nodded, not bothered by his crude words as much as Elijah had been, Kol carried on.

"My point is i'm not looking for a war. I simply want to get out of my bloody coffin, get into it with Nik, possibly win the fight and move on."

"Fight?"

Kol's smirk faded from his face when he heard the worry in Eliza's voice. He waved off Elijah who sent him another disapproving look and leaned over the table, petting her other hand.

"Darling, Nik and myself are not him and Elijah or him and Rebekah. We don't bicker, we have wars, and we get through them. Our problems stem from when he **'** accidentally **'** stood on my hand when we were children and broke two of my fingers. I retaliated by waiting a few years and bed his first girlfriend. We fought it out, I broke two of his fingers, and he got me good in the eye."

When the couple gave him both puzzled yet amused looks, Kol sighed with a roll of his eyes and gave a laugh. The youngest male Original leaned back in his chair, pondering for a moment before he carried on. His and Klaus' relationship hadn't been stable by any means and never would be, but the bastard was his brother, and Kol actually did care about Klaus.

Klaus was an utter bastard, but he was his _brother_.

"What I mean is that a hundred years ago he upset me and I planned to create a dagger just for him. We had a fight, I said some things, he threw a tantrum, and here I am."Kol held out his arms, looking around the landscape before he patted the table."Nik and I work through our issues by fighting. We don't talk; we never have and, if you think about it, we've gotten along all right."

Eliza's mouth curved up when she heard the sincerity in Kol's voice as she read in between the lines. The tone he used didn't matter; it was what was hidden in between those words that mattered. She'd been around Kol long enough to know that, she also knew that Kol cared more for his family that he would admit, that was evident in his behavior.

Eliza leaned forward, reaching for Kol's hands again as Elijah studied his brother.

The elder Original nodded, a glimmer of hope in his eyes when his brother gave a half smile.

"Does that mean that Eliza and I can trust that you will remain with our family?"

Kol gave a shrug, the half smile growing into a full one as he thought of his sister, giving a short nod when Elijah continued to stare at him.

"You can trust that Rebekah and I will almost tear apart our new home when we battle for the biggest room. You can trust that I will, once again, grace your lives with my presence. I plan on making Nik utterly envious with my roguish smile because you know that he daggers me because he covets my jawline."

Elijah shook his head once again, letting out a rare laugh, it obvious he had truly missed his brother. Kol looked at Elijah with raised eyebrows, feigning shock at his laughter. Kol made a show of rolling his eyes, sighing in annoyance as he thought of the vow that had both haunted him and remained his only tether to keeping a sound mind.

"Always and bloody forever, yes?"Kol smiled almost fondly at Elijah when his brother gave him a smile, reaching over and patting Kol on the shoulder."That is the vow that still haunts me."

Eliza smiled lovingly at the brothers, one of her hands taking Elijah's who brought her hand to his mouth.

"Always and forever. Yes?"

Nodding, the younger Original smiled small at his sister in law. She and Elijah weren't married, but they were as good as. After six hundred years of her standing with them, of her and Elijah being utterly devoted to each-other, Eliza was considered their _family._

She was his sister.

Kol hummed, leaning back in his chair, his famous wily smirk gracing his handsome face as he gave them an expectant look.

"Now, tell me, what is the plan?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If** **you enjoyed this chapter and** **you** **would like to see more of this story** **,** _ **please leave a review.**_


	10. you're gonna be the one that saves me

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I'd forgotten the noise** **you Mikaelson men create."**

Elijah's attention instantly drifted from the large dressing table in front of him, head turning in the direction of the door where the voice had come from. He straightened on his knees, mouth curving up fondly as his eyes landed on Eliza. Feeling his eyes on her, the female vampire smiled affectionately and, just as Elijah opened his mouth to greet her a loud bark interrupted.

Maxie.

The Beagle dog bounded into the room, prancing towards Elijah with an eager bark. The Original turned just in time to prepare for the jump as Maxie leaped onto Elijah, paws nudging at his male master for a response. Elijah let out a small chuckle and complied, petting Maxie softly, the dog happily indulged in it.

Eliza also laughed at the bark, hearing Maxie's enthusiasm."The noise has him all excited."

"Yes, well, Niklaus and Kol never have _never_ complied with the silent rule of using their inside voices."Elijah responded, petting Maxie with a small smile before he raised his head and looked back to Eliza."They are a clamorous combination."

"You shouldn't put all the blame on your brothers, my love, you have been clattering around up here all day."Eliza scolded with a shake of her head, hands resting atop her gold cane, fingers drumming against it casually before she playfully asked."Do I need to send you outside as I did your brothers?"

Eliza grinned when she heard Elijah laugh before patting her thigh with a smile, it growing when she heard Maxie instantly respond."Come here, my Maxie."

Maxie happily bounded over to Eliza, adoringly circling her legs a few times before, when she reached down and petted his head before pointing tot the ground, he obediently sat beside her. Maxie had been trained very well to help guide Eliza if the time was ever needed and sit when Eliza ordered so that he didn't accidentally trip her up, he had seemed to pick that up quite quickly. He was a very loving, protective and loyal companion, especially to Eliza who adored him.

Eliza smiled lovingly down at Maxie, taking out a treat from a small pouch inside her pocket."That's my little love..."

Maxie barked in response, happily leaning up and taking the treat. Elijah watched with a small smile as he put away his tools, shaking his head.

"You _treat_ him too much, Lizzie."

"He treats me _every_ day; it is the least I could do. Besides, I can't resist him."The female vampire shook her head, petting Maxie once more before she straightened, focus back on Elijah."What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I've taken it upon myself to renovate the bedrooms."Elijah answered with a hint of zest, brushing the dust off his trousers as he got back onto his feet, taking a moment to study his handiwork before he ambled over to Eliza."It is almost time, my love, and I intend for it to be _perfect."_

"Going by Maxie's barking whenever you begin drilling which has been happening for most of today, i'm sure it will be."Eliza replied, hand shifting from behind her back and Elijah a pair of car keys dangling from her index finger."And is your pursuit for perfection the reason why I just signed for a two new Porsches?"

"Kol was direct with his demands. Far _too_ direct, actually. I also had to purchase one for Rebekah because you know that whenever someone else receives a gift, Rebekah gets very _petulant_ whenever she doesn't."Elijah huffed out a laugh as he remembered his sister's annoying but somewhat lovable pouting."And with a little _persuasion,_ the dealership was _more_ than happy to oblige to deliver for free which saved me time to get started on redecorating."

The Original made a sound of agreement, hand reaching out to take the keys but, as if she had determined his actions before him, Eliza quickly pulled her hand away with a teasing grin. The vampire shook her head before she hid the keys behind her back again.

As if sensing Elijah's questioning look, Eliza simply smiled, bouncing on her heels.

"Kol and Niklaus _accidentally_ broke Maxie's toy box during their roughhousing before I sent them outside."Eliza tutted scolding when she heard Elijah exhale a long breath as he connected the dots and took hold of his shoulders, massaging them for a moment before she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer."And, i thought that since you've taken the role of an artisan today, you could take a moment to put it back together."

The Original couldn't help but smile as Eliza tilted her head with a winsome smile, one hand moving to his cheek. Elijah instantly responded, his own arm winding around Eliza and he only looked away when he felt a brush against the bottom of his leg.

He looked down to see Maxie down next to them, quietly watching the pair adoringly. Elijah smiled down at him for a moment before his gaze returned to Eliza.

"I should've _expected_ you to climb aboard the bandwagon as soon as I dusted off the toolbox. I was hoping to settle down after I _pry_ apart my brothers."Elijah feigned a distressed sigh, shaking his head with a small laugh as Eliza gently swatted his arm. He smiled as she dangled the car keys before nodding reaching out a hand, adding."But, seeing as I am wrapped around _your_ little finger, you can consider it to be done by the end of day."

"And consider _me_ grateful, my knight in shining armor."Eliza's mouth curved up into a smile before she got up onto her tiptoes, her lips brushing his cheek. As she did, Eliza placed the sets of car keys into Elijah's hand and folding his fingers over them."How is the redecorating going?"

Eliza's hand reached out just after she spoke and, as expected, Elijah met her halfway. He took her hand in his own, lingering for a moment as he bowed his head and kissed her knuckles before leading her further into the bedroom.

"Kol's bedchamber took the longest considering I had it soundproofed; we will _not_ suffer the sounds of his debauchery. I'm sure you already know that Rebekah's would be the most strenuous considering she would like to be as modern as possible."Elijah slowly walked with Eliza, describing things whenever Eliza asked as the female vampire lingered to touch objects with her fingers."I did consider the same for Kol, but I remember him preferring to spend his time in taverns. For guidance, I did speak with a sweet yet _infuriating_ young woman at the store."

"Should I be jealous?"Eliza asked in a somewhat teasing tone, lips curving up when she felt Elijah smile against her cheek before he kissed her forehead."Was it educational?"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, grip tightening around her cane when Elijah touched her hand as a silent way of telling her he was stepping away. She listened after him as he walked off, amused by his last statement.

Elijah playfully scoffed at the first question as he picked up a family portrait Klaus had sketched a thousand years before, smiling at it fondly, touching the frame he had placed it in. It was a bit worn out, but Elijah never went anywhere without it.

"Of course not, youth today is both _uncouth._ "Elijah clicked his tongue with a shake of his head, somewhat still irked about the encounter."She spent the entire time interrogating me about the hair products I use. Apparently, my _'style'_ is _'smoking hot'_ , and her boyfriend would be so _'jelly.'_ "

"You walk a fine line, Elijah Mikaelson."Eliza let out a half-suppressed laugh, shaking her head at Elijah's affronted tone, taking a moment to collect herself before she asked."And Finn?"

"Well, he has never had the chance of free will and choices so, excluding the necessities such as a bed and storage, I simply left him some magazines and a paintbrush as well as a journal where I summarized our families' significant moments over the years as a token of my _heartfelt_ apologies."

Eliza's smile faltered when she heard how low his voice went at the last few words and her brow furrowed in worry. She heard Elijah inhale a long breath as he pushed the thought from his mind and straightened, prepared to make her way over to him but he spoke before she could.

"I'm all right; i'm quite enjoying the distraction."Elijah replied, pausing when he heard a ferocious growl rip through the woods beside their home before a childish yet menacing chuckle followed, growing louder as the growling continued."We both know that Niklaus' and Kol's brawls can last anywhere from an hour to a day and i'd like nothing more than to keep _out_ of it."

"Besides..."Elijah gave a small smile as he set the family portrait on the wall, steadying it as he observed it."preparing our family home ready for the reunion is the _least_ I could do considering _I_ am part of the reason we've been estranged for so long."

Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, cane grazing the floor quietly as she did and the female vampire gave a small frown when she heard the remorse in his voice.

"Eli..."

"I am more relieved than anything else."Elijah quietly said as he stepped away to get a better look at the portrait, hands meeting in front of him."It is both glorious and makes me feel guilt ridden."

The Original turned around, a pensive look in his eyes when as his eyes landed back on Eliza. Despite his ashamed expression he gave a half smile and slowly made his way over to her. Eliza's hand reached out for him when she heard his footsteps.

"In a _thousand_ years, I have felt such relief like this _twice_."His last words came out as a whisper, a smile curving at his mouth."When my siblings looked at me with affection despite what I did to them and when _you_ first told me you loved me."

Elijah gently cupped Eliza's cheeks, hands framing her face, his smile broadening when she instantly smiled, but his smile soon vanished as he suddenly remembered why he held her so delicately. The Original stepped back as if his touch would taint Eliza's skin, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand that had reached out and grabbed his own.

"And both times my first thought was _'why?_ '."His thumb gently brushed the soft skin of her knuckles before he interlocked their fingers."It was soon forgotten because the relief was _tremendous_ but there are moments, moments that become _closer_ as time goes on, where that question haunts me. _Why?"_

Elijah stared off into nothing as he remembered Rebekah running into his arms and Kol laughing with him and Eliza, at the expense of Elijah, of course. Even Finn, who had been locked away for nine hundred years had met Elijah's eyes, something that meant a lot considering he had abandoned his eldest brother.

"You don't get to ask why someone loves you."Eliza shook her head, firmly holding onto his hand before she pulled him toward her once more, refusing to allow him to suffer on his own despite him being inches away."You can either accept it or run from it. And you, Elijah Mikaelson, are _not_ someone who runs from things."

"You remain the glue that keeps us together. That is one of the many reasons why I adore you so."Eliza held Elijah's large hands tightly, her hands trapping his pair in-between her own, holding them against her chest just over her heart."And that is why _they_ love you, too."

Elijah drew in a long breath, eyes closing for a short moment as Eliza's steady and valiant heartbeat echoed in his ears. It calmed him for a moment; her heartbeat was his favorite sound. It was music to his ears, especially at night when Eliza was curled up beside him, safe and sound.

The Original opened his eyes, lingering with Eliza for a moment before he gently pulled away and turned around.

"That is both my issue and my _sanctuary._ _You_ love me; _they_ love me. I have never hurt you, it would _kill_ me, but I have hurt them."Elijah was almost ashamed as he looked up at the portrait, smiling sadly as the children versions of his family smiled back at him."They might be able to move on and still regard me with _some_ sort of respect and affection and, in time, _possibly_ forgiveness but i..."

He paused to take a breath, finger brushing the daylight ring on his finger.

"I will _never_ be able to forgive _myself."_

Eliza remained silent, earnestly listening to her love as he spoke. Elijah rarely talked about such things with anyone, he always maintained his composure and prided himself on being the tower of strength others leaned on. But there were moments, rare moments, where he would let himself go and allow himself to be the one being comforted. The last time had happened just after Eliza and himself were reunited after Mikael had burned down New Orleans.

Elijah had taken a long time to allow himself that solace in her, and she would never take it for granted. It had taken years for him to accept that being part of a unit, being together, meant that Elijah could allow himself to remove his seemingly inscrutable mask whenever they were alone.

"I seek to uphold this impression of the noble Mikaelson, a devoted family man though I am anything but that."Elijah looked to the preteen version of himself in the portrait before he shook his head, gesturing to the reflection in the mirror across the room with a hint of abhorrence before he quietly added."It is a mere facade that is slowly revealing the devil behind it."

So, after realizing he wasn't alone, in the rare times he needed solace, Elijah turned to his own tower of strength. Eliza.

"Elijah, please don't torture yourself chasing after this image _you_ believe you need to live up to."Eliza slowly made her way over to Elijah, her gold cane in hand but her guide was his heartbeat."If you seek to _uphold_ this image, the closest to pristine as you can get, then you will lose sight of who _you_ are."

Elijah turned away from the portrait, clearing his throat as he felt his chest tighten."And who is that?"

"A _dashing_ sight in a suit from what I hear."Eliza grinned, free hand coming up and resting on Elijah's shoulder, grip loosening around her gold cane now that she wasn't relying on it anymore. Her knuckles gaze Elijah's jawline lovingly, her grin widening when she heard his sharp intake of breath."You are your family's patriarch. Finn is the eldest but they all, even him, look to _you_ when things go south. They look to _you_ for a solution; they look to you to _guide_ them. If it weren't for you, they would've been lost long ago, scattered around the world and without each other."

Elijah turned his head and looked to Eliza, a small but grateful smile on his face as he heard the sternness in her voice. She was comforting him but also scolding him for not seeing what she did. That was her gift. Eliza didn't have eyesight, but she looked through people, it was a curse for those who crossed her but a blessing for Elijah. He still wondered what she saw in him that made her adore him so.

"Of course, you aren't perfect, but neither are they. You are hard on yourself because you know that you are the head of this family and you do not want to end up like Mikael."Eliza reached out and took hold of Elijah's hands, as if she were able to take away the pain she could hear in his voice."And you are _not_ him. If you hadn't had acted, Mikael would have slaughtered us in 1919, and we would not be together _today."_

Elijah's bowed his head, his forehead resting atop Eliza's hand on his shoulder."The good I have done for them does _not_ outweigh the bad."

Eliza wanted to protest but, after hearing his tone which was laced with guilt and sensing he wanted to say more, she remained quiet but did tighten his grip on his shoulder in silent support.

"I could barely look at Kol when we visited him and, in spite of his anger, he welcomed me in true Kol fashion. Rebekah, without a second thought or a hint of anger, ran into my arms the way she's been doing since she's been able to walk and Finn..."Elijah was unable to hide a small smile as he thought of each sibling, grateful they hadn't abandoned him as he did them."Well, his anger was palpable the moment he saw me but, in spite his constant reprimanding he smiled at me when he first saw me, despite the indignation."

Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to compose himself as he were usually able to do without trouble. But the more he thought about his family being reunited, the more trouble he was having doing that. He had been looking forward to them all being under one roof for so long, but he had also been repressing the pain he had done to them.

"I _know_ that indignation."Elijah murmured, looking down at his shaking hands before he hid them behind his back."I have felt it myself towards my oppressor, but I became the oppressor despite _vowing_ not to."

He had done nothing as Klaus had daggered Kol, he had restrained his younger brother many times during the process. He had toiled on whenever Rebekah had been daggered simply because she had wanted to live a life with a lover freely. He had denied Rebekah the chance at love he himself had found simply because he had allowed Klaus to dagger her.

And, finally, Finn. The brother who had slept in a box longer than he had lived as a man. His eldest brother who, despite their issues he did, deep down love and Elijah had slept many nights in a warm bed while his brother was locked away in a dark basement with a dagger in his heart

For centuries Elijah had repressed his guilt over so many daggerings, and now that he had to face his siblings all at once the guilt was starting to consume him.

"Elijah?"

Elijah suddenly found it hard to breathe and, in the midst of the consuming guilt, he was confused. Never before had he struggled to compose himself. The Originals fingers curled into fists beside him as he felt a sharp pang in his heart at the dozen times he had watched his brother and sister desiccate.

Elijah's vision turned blurry as he raised his head, muttering."I'm _so_ sorry."

Elijah suddenly could no longer stand and Eliza, feeling the Original freeze beside her, turned in his direction. Elijah's arms instantly wrapped around the female vampire who, after letting her cane clatter to the ground, reached for him without a second thought. Elijah, not wanting Eliza to see him in such a state, hid his face in her shoulder, embracing her as closely as he could, a shaking hand hiding itself in her long locks.

"How can I ever forgive myself?"

Eliza's lower lip quivered when Elijah's voice cracked, but she refused to let Elijah see because, in true Elijah style, he would switch their roles so that he would be the one doing the comforting. Eliza arched up into the Original, her embrace tightening as he desperately clutched at her arm, as if he were worried she would disappear. She hugged him as tight as she could, thankful that he were older than her, so he wasn't going to break.

"Immortality is a saving grace when forgiveness is part of the equation. In order to live, you must learn to forgive. And, as they forgive you, you must forgive yourself."Eliza murmured against him, soothingly combing her fingers through his hair because, as she learned one late night, it brought him a sense of calmness."And, until you forgive _yourself,_ which you _will_ , i'll forgive you."

Eliza pulled back as Elijah raised his head, hands reaching up and framing his face as he had done earlier. She mumbled soothingly to him when she brushed her thumb along his cheek and ended up brushing away a tear.

She faintly heard Elijah mutter angrily to himself for allowing a tear to fall but she chose to ignore it, aware that he would only feel more guilt for allowing her to witness more weakness even if she did attempt to tell him otherwise. Despite his twinge of shame at his tears, Elijah happily nestled into her palm, eyes shutting.

"You are repenting but we _all_ are."Eliza touched his cheek gently once more before she brushed back his dark hair as her hand moved to the back of his head. She pulled him down so that his forehead touched hers."Do not shoulder the blame, we have all had a hand in this, but we're _united_ now. It does not mean we won't make a mistake hereafter, but we're together, that is what _matters."_

Elijah fleetingly nodded, eyes shut firmly as he felt the tight, aching pang in his heart slowly subside. The guilt was still a pit in his stomach, but the self-dislike he had built up and repressed was beginning to abate. It was no longer eating at him.

"You are flawed, just as _I_ am, please accept that. That is what makes each of us _unique._ And I see beauty in your flaws, just as you see beauty in mine."Eliza squeezed Elijah's larger hand reassuringly before bringing it to her mouth and kissing his knuckles lovingly."Nobody is perfect."

Elijah's eyes opened, and the Original stared at Eliza, lost in the vibrancy of her eyes that, despite her being unable to see him, somehow saw through him and managed to find what he assumed had been lost long ago.

"Nonsense."The Original looked down at their joined hands with a ghost of a smile before speaking with complete reverence." _You_ are perfect."

"Oh, Eli..."Eliza shook her head with a breathy laugh, her lips curving up into a tender smile as Elijah's hold on her hand tightened as hers had earlier."Aren't _I_ supposed to be the blind one?"

Elijah stared at the female vampire who continued to smile at him before wholeheartedly, without realizing it, he also smiled. The quiet laughter followed soon after, the painful solemness in his eyes quickly subsiding and it being returned with a vibrancy that had slowly grown more lighter the longer he was by Eliza's side.

"You _never_ fail to make me smile, Lizzie, even in my darkest of moments."Elijah gazed at his sweetheart with an adoring smile, a hand shifting from hers before it reached up towards her cheek.

"Always."

He gently clasped her cheek and leaned down, lingering for a moment so that his eyes could flicker over her face once more, his smile growing when he heard Eliza's heartbeat race. Elijah's thumb brushed back and forth her soft skin as Eliza's head tilted up and she met him halfway as Elijah sought out her mouth with his own.

He kissed her once gently and longingly, lingering once more when he pulled back, lips brushing Eliza's. And, just as every other time they shared a kiss, Elijah's own heartbeat quickened, reminding him that he was, indeed, a somewhat un-living being. Then, as if a man compelled, Elijah captured Eliza's lips once more but their second kiss, while just as affectionate, was intense.

 _Devoted._

Needing to get closer, Eliza's hands let go of Elijah, wrapping them around herself before one of her hands touched his cheek before moving to the back of his head, fingers entangling in his hair. She arched up into him, moving onto her tip toes and, pressing as close as she could to Elijah, the pair becoming lost in the loving embrace.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Elijah leaned forward, lolling his forehead against Eliza's in need to remain close the female vampire. Eliza held onto the male vampire, hand shifting to the back of his neck and her other on his chest. The pair remained quiet for a while, contently lingering in their embrace.

The silent was softly lifted when Eliza moved her hand along Elijah's chest until she was where his heart was, sighing delightedly as his heart steadily beat against her palm.

"I love you, Eli."

Elijah's eyes remained lost in Eliza's for a long moment before his cheek rested against hers. The vampire smiled against Eliza's cheek, the female vampire letting out a breathy laugh as she felt it, humming happily to herself.

"I know,"Elijah whispered as he continued to stroke her cheek, eyes warm as Eliza turned her head and nestled contently into his palm."I love you, too, Lizzie."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to see more of this story, _ _please leave a review.__**


End file.
